amor extraño
by KamonKaze
Summary: Es el amor que surge entre Fudou es mal chico, y el corredor mas rapido de Kazemaru, despues de un suceso extraño, conviven juntos
1. Chapter 1

Fudou x Kazemaru - Amor extraño

Cap 1: ¿Cómo has llegado?

Un día de verano paseaba tranquilamente por las calles cerca de la playa sin mirar por donde se dirigía solo observaba los escaparates, hasta que choco contra algo y cayó al suelo de cara, se levantó molesto con un dolor en su nariz.

-¡ahh! Mi nariz-mirando que no le saliera sangre, sentado en el suelo.

-amm…mmm…¿mm..?-moviéndose el chico contra quien se choco

-¿Eh?-volteando su mirada a ver al chico, se sorprendió tanto que salto del susto- ¡FUDOU! ¿Qué haces en Okinawa?

-¿Quién leches eres?-recostándose en el suelo con una botella de alcohol en la mano

-Soy yo, Kazemaru-mirándolo de cerca

-Ostias! ¿no estabas de vacaciones con tu familia emo?

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo has llegado?

-Ni idea, estaba en una fiesta bebiendo, Salí a mi casa cogí un taxi y…-pensando

-Con que es eso-con una mirada fría

-No me mires así, bueno me voy a casa, cuídate emo-levantándose, tambaleándose mientras caminaba

-Espera –aferrándose a él por detrás-vamos a mi casa mejor, no estás en condiciones de seguir solo por ahí, a saber que te pasara

-Nada-tan seguro de si mismo-Estaré bien, además ¿Por qué te preocupas?

-Me preguntas eso, ¿a mi?, no seas tonto, vámonos ahora, digas lo que digas-arrastrándolo de la camisa

-Emo suéltame ahora-dando mucha lata por la calle

-Cállate –con una gotita en la cabeza.

-jooo –cruzándose de brazos siendo arrastrado

Cuando llegaron a la casa del peliazul su madre se asustó mucho, nunca su hijo había traído un chico que no fuera, Endo su capitán, el grupo uke y su ex –novio Goenji, y le extrañaba mucho verlo así, estaba tan triste y dolió por su ruptura con su novio, y ahora lo ve con un chico muy raro, vestido con ropas de macarra: pantalones piratas negros con cadenas, botas negras con cadenas, camiseta negra con las mangas cortadas, muñequeras moradas, un collar en el cuello con forma de estrella, piercings en la oreja, tenía pintada las uñas de negra, con una mochila en su espalda, gritando "Emo" todo el rato.

-Mama, he traído un amigo- obligándolo entrar en su casa

-¿amigo? ¿Desde cuándo?-sin soltar la puerta

-Como no entres te enteraras-saliéndole una aura maligna del chico azulado.

-Me alegro hijo-sonrió la madre-pasa joven no seas tímido, estará lista la comida dentro de poco-entrando en la cocina.

Sin saber cómo Fudou acabo en la habitación de Kazemaru sentado en la cama de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido.

-Explícame una cosa Kazemaru

-Dime-sacando ropa para Fudou

-¿Cómo me has obligado entrar?-con un chichón en la cabeza.

-No lo se-sacando más cosas del armario

-He sido derrotado por un emo con poca fuerza-en una esquina de la cama con una aura depresiva.

-¡Mira esta ropa te sentara mejor!-poniéndose en la cara la ropa.

-Está bien-resignándose

-No, primero vete a la ducha el agua esta lista-ordenando

-¿Ducha? Dios que pesado eres chico –entrando en el baño.

-Me alegro-riendo

-Olvídame Kazemaru.

-Vale, si te duchas y te cambias-gritando desde la puerta.

Después de un rato salió del baño solo con una toalla tapando sus partes de chico, abrió de golpe la puerta asustando a Kazemaru

-¡Kya!-gritando del susto

-Esta fría el agua-agitado, en ese momento se le cae la toalla

-¡Tapate! –ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-con la mirada lujuriosa

-¡No!-arrogándole una toalla-Eres un pervertido Fudou

-Que divertido eres Kaze-chan-riendo

-¿Kaze-chan? No me tengas tanta confianza estúpido-sonrojado-

-Ok ok-entrando al baño otra vez

-Este chico…-suspirando, en ese momento suena el teléfono y lo coge-¿Diga?

-Hola, soy Mido

-Ah hola

-¿Estas mejor después de amm….eso?

-Si, más o menos, estoy dolido-bajando la mirada, tras de si estaba escuchando Fudou con la toalla y mojado totalmente- Yo le quería y de verdad, se lo demostré y ¿todo para que? Para que me deje

-Lo siento Kaze

-Déjalo, estaré mejor, me molesto mucho que me estuviera engañando con Fubuki durante más de tres meses, me vieron la cara de tonto-con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Tranquilízate Kaze, todo se solucionara, encontraras otro en poco tiempo, eres hermoso-animándolo

-Eso es mentira-sollozando, llevándose a su rostro su mano, Fudou al verlo asi solamente se le ocurrió abrazarlo por detrás con mucho cariño.

-Kaze-chan…-dijo con la voz en bajo

-¡EH!-sobresaltándose eso no se lo esperaba, dejo caer el fijo

-¿Kaze? ¿Estás? ¿Kaze? ¡Contesta!-El chico de ojos verdes colgó el fijo, solo quería abrazar al chico, darle ánimos, al igual que él, lo trajo a su casa.

-Fudou…gracias…-limpiándose los ojos, ese momento se sentó de maravilla la presencia de Fudou a su lado, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera el chico más desagradable del mundo quien lo apoyase.

Habían pasado días, desde entonces, los padres de Kazemaru dejaron quedarse a Fudou a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, así mientras hacían unos trabajos su hijo se distraía con su amigo, aunque había días donde parecían no llevarse del todo bien, pero no les importaba, porque su hijo no estaba triste sino contento, alegre, feliz, incluso no esperaba con ansias a que sonara su móvil para ver si era Goenji llamarlo.

Un día caluroso de verano Kazemaru decidió salir a la playa a tomar el sol, asi que obligo a Fudou que lo acompañara.

-Fudou acompáñame por favor-poniendo cara de cachorro degollado

-Joder Kaze-emo ya voy- con pesadez se levantó de la cama dejando su revista a un lado- ¿a la playa?

-Sí, quiero disfrutar del sol y descansar-saltando de la alegría.

-Ok, vamos-cerrando la puerta y guardando las llaves en su bolsillo, los padres le tenían confianza.

-Mira, esta hermoso el día-mirando arriba al sol con su sombrero y gafas de sol.

-Esta horrible, mierda Kaze-emo llevo días sin beber, sin fumar, sin practicar relaciones sexuales –desanimado totalmente

-Esas manías son horribles-sacando algo de su bolso-toma, es tabaco lo cogí a mi padre.

-Gracias Kaze-emo-abrazándolo con fuerza- por eso me caes bien, solo me falta dos cosas y sere feliz

-De lo último olvídate-sintiendo que Fudou le toco el culo.

-Me has pillado Kaze-emo-caminando con las manos en el cuello.

-No tienes remedio Fudou-dando un gran suspiro.

-Nunca-mirando al peliazul-No te ves nada mal-con la mano en el menton.

-¿Me lo dices tu? ¿el loco acosador y violador de Kidou?-riendo ambos por el comentario.

Cap 2: En la playa

Al rato, por fin llegaron, ya que cierto ojos verdes se habia perdido al coger la calle mal.

-Joder, Kaze-emo ya te pedi perdon-caminando con los ombres encogidos.

-Vale, esta bien-sin mirarlo

-Mira ahi esta la playa vamos a dejar las cosas

-¿Dejar? te vas a ir

-Si, a tomar algo en el bar

-Vete asi se te pasan las ganas y me dejas en paz un rato pesado

-Seguro me echas de menos-volteandose riendo.

-Ni se porque le aguanto-colocando las cosas de playa.

Despues de un rato de dormir bajo el sol, unos desconocidos se le acercaron con muy malas intenciones, se aprovecharon de que Kazemaru estaba dormido y lo amordazaron, este al sentir que le ataban se resistia queria gritar pedir ayuda, uno de los tipo empezo a pasar su lengua por el cuello del peliazulado, todos le rodearon y le cogieron de la cintura, en ese momento el pobre Kazemaru le recorrian las lagrimas por sus mejillas.

A lo lejos se divisaba un chico un poco pasado de copas, andaba un poco mareado por el sol y las bebidas, pero vio que en donde habia dejado a Kazemaru estaban unos tipos riendo, eso le escamo, fue en esa direccion con la mirada fria y con una botella en mano.

-No te muevas tanto-dijo uno de los tipejos

-Este chico es un rebelde, no tienes nada que hacer-entre risas, lo que no sabian era que por detras estaba Fudou todo furioso al ver como trataban a Kazemaru, sin pensarlo le rompio la botella en la cabeza de quien agarraba al peliazulado, rompiendole un poco la cara

-Que haces imbecil!-se quejo con la mano en la cabeza sangrando

-Alejate de él, es mio-con la mirada asesina en ellos, dio un puñetazo a uno de ellos.

-Maldito ahora veras-intentado pegar a Fudou pero lo esquiva con facilidad, se notaba que tenia experiencia en estas cosas con anterioridad.

-Fallaste- propinandole una patada, y asi continuamente hasta dejarles KO a todos- Debiles, tsk-desatando a Kazemaru- Siento haberte dejado solo.

-Fudou...-con los ojos humedos- ¡Fudou!-abrazandolo-Gracias, has venido, me has salvado-cayendole lagrimas de los ojos.

-Vosotros iros, desgraciados, si os vuelvo a ver, os reventare-con la mirada llena de ira y con el ceño fruncido.

-Es-esta bi-bien-corriendo los tipos como locos.

-Se han ido-dijo Fudou, Kaze rio por ello- ¿De que te ries?

-Nada, es solo, que...me sorprende que me hayas salvado

-Si quieres les llamo y que terminen su trabajo

-NO era broma- separandose, limpiandose las lagrimas

-Kaze, tu no estabas saliendo con Goenji- esa frase dejo a Kaze boquiabierto si ni se acordaba de él.

-Si, salia con el, pero ya no-soltando una risita- me engañaba a mis espaldas, pero supongo que esto no te importa para nada

-¿Te engañaba? nunca me lo imagine viniendo de el.

-Ahora ya sabes que si, es de lo peor

-¿con quien?

-Con uno de mis mejores amigos, Fubuki, el me animaba pero solo eran palabras, se reian a mis espaldas

-Joder, que chavales, no me esperaba eso de Fubuki-mirando al mar- pero pasa de ellos, no les des importancia, si se la das ellos se reiran mas, ademas seguro que Kidou esta con Sakuma eso fijo.

-Fudou, te imporata ¿kidou?

-Si, pero ¡bah! seguro esta con Sakuma, nunca le demostre amor asi que nada

-Lo siento, Fudou-fijandose en el-Pero Kidou si esta con Sakuma me lo conto Mido

-Lo sabia, no importa ya encontrare alguien -riendo- eso si que fue gracioso, Kaze metamonos al agua

-Fudou el pelo largo te queda muy bien

-Oh lo dices de verdad gracias, jeje

-Me adelanto-corriendo a meterse al agua

-Ok-se levanta y suena el movil del azulado- ¿Si?

-Kaze-chan soy Goenji quiero hablar contigo-esa voz desmorono al castaño dejandolo asombrado- Siento todo lo que te hice, yo te quiero a ti Kaze-chan si quieres yo dejo a Fubuki por ti, are lo que sea por ti- Fudou escuchaba todo en silencio no sabia que hacer, queria mandarlo al diablo, pegarlo, no sabia ni porque, de alguna manera no permitiria dejar a Kazemaru con Goenji, no otra vez.

-Lo siento debo pensarlo, hasta luego Goenji-dijo colgando la llamaba, rapidamente borro la llamada.

-¡FUDOU! ven -le llamo el azulado

-Que si que si-llendo con el azulado

Aquella tarde fue en parte gratificante para ambos, disfrutaron de la compañia del otro, Kazemaru poco a poco se iba olvidando de Goenji, cada dia sentia que no lo queria, desgraciadamente las vacaciones tiene su fic como todas,asi que tuvieron que volver a casa, Kazemaru se paso todo el viaje en coche con Fudou hasta que se quedo dormido en su hombro, Fudou lo miro extraño.

-Gracias Fudou-dijo la madre mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿por que? yo no he echo nada...creo..

-Nuestro hijo estaba tan solo y triste sobretodo por lo de Goenji

-Señor Kazemaru eso son cosas del pasado

-De todas formas, nosotros teniamos trabajo, le dijimos que se traiga a un amigo pero se nego rotundamente.

-Este Kaze-emo es de lo que no hay-riendo internamente ya que desde el dia de la playa habia echo suyo a Kazemaru.

-Espero que lo cuides mucho -sonriendo los padres

-Mucho-tocando los cabellos de Kazemaru, de alguna manera sabia que sentia algo por el defensa Nº 2, ya que desde esa noche lo hizo totalmente suyo y no permitiria que caiga en brazos de Goenji.

Despues de levantarse para irse a su casa, Fudou bajo a desayunar con la familia de Kazemaru.

-Buenos dias-saludo contento Kazemaru

-Hola Kaze-emo ¿y tus padres?

-Se fueron temprano, toma el desayuno

-Vale, tengo sueño-tomando una tostada

-Come, rapido que hay clases

-OStias, las clases, no voy

-Vas a ir

-No

-Si

-Mierda ¿porque?

-Es el primer dia, tenemos que ir-bajando la mirada- no quiero verle con Fubuki

-OK, con eso me lo dices todo-suspirando-asi molestare al helado y los profesores.

-Gracias-dandole un abrazo-esta noche te lo compensare-sonriendo.

-Me lo prometes

-Si

-Entonces debo comprar un disfraz de conejo-riendo.

-¿que?-sonrojado, vestiendose.

-Nada-riendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 3: No te creo

Despues de desayunar el chico castaño de ojos verdes, ambos chicos salieron de la casa con prisa ya que se estaban demorando un poco, por el camino se encontraron con Mido que estaba desconcertado.

-Kaze...-mirando a Fudou

-Hola Mido-saludando amigablemente y sonriente el azulado

-Etto...-sin saber que decir

-Me adelanto Kaze-dijo Fudou acomodandose la camisa

-Esperame no te vayas, que seguro te pierdes-regañandolo

-Que no, te juro que voy a clases

-Prometemelo

-Que si -cansado- venga vale te espero, tsk

-Ka-kaze...-le llamo el peliverde

-Si-ambos a la vez

-Mido, ah no te conte-se acerca- Este verano me lo pase muy bien sinceramente- caminando adelante de Fudou que este solo suspira mirando al chico alegre.

-Me alegro Kaze, yo -bajando la mirada triste- no me pude declarar a Hiro, no me atrevi.

-¿Que? Mido...yo...lo siento

-¡Bah! no importa, lo tuyo me tiene mas preocupdo -alzando su vista- Fubuki y Goenji sigen juntos

-Me lo imagino, pero ¿Sabes? no da igual, que sean felices-sonrio

-¿seguro? No pareces el mismo

-Lo se- volteando a mirar de reojo a Fudou

-Bueno me alegro por ti, Tachimukai sige de timido con Tsunami -soltandolo una pequeña risa

-Tendremos que echar una mano-riendo ambos

-Oye-al odio- ¿Y Fudou?

-¿que?

-Porque anda contigo-susurrandole

-Cosas que te contare mas tarde ¿ok?

-Esta bien pero todo, no pierdas detalles

-Mido, que si, no me seas cabeza de chorlito

-Y me invitas a un helado-sonriendo con estrellitas en los ojos

-Si quieres te invito yo-abrazando a ambos ukes

-¿FUDOU?-dijo Mido- de verdad me invitas

-Claro no lo dudes -sonriendo, Kaze lo mira con extrañeza como si viera en el a Goenji.

-KAZEMARU, MIDORIKAWA-gritaba un joven de ojos azules con el pelo castaño muy cansado, los tres giraron a verlo.

-Hola Tachi-saludo Kaze

-Chicos que llegamos super tarde!-dijo muy preocupado

-Corramos-dijo Mido

Asi fue como los cuatro corrieron como nunca para llegar a tiempo a sus clases en su primer dia, cuando lo consiguieron Sakuma y Kidou les guardaba sitio junto con el capitan Endo.

-Gracias Saku-Agradeciendo Kaze, mira a Goenji sentado con Fubuki y estos le ven.

-Kaze...-en susurro Goenji, pero se llena de ira al ver como Fudou pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Kaze.

Despues de un largo discurso por parte del director cada uno se fue a su aula correspondiente, el ultimo en irse fue Kazemaru, por los pasillos como llegaba tarde se encontro con Goenji, quien lo acorralo contra la pared.

-Kazemaru escuchame-muy cerca de su rostro

-¿Que quieres?-intentado desaherse del agarre.

-Hablar

-No quiero

-Por favor, escuchame-rogo

-Habla no tengo tiempo-sin mirarlo

-Quiero saber porque no me cogistes las llamadas

-¿me as llamado?-sorprendido

-Un monton de veces

-¿para que?

-Queria verte, yo...necesitaba hablar

-Bueno es tu oportunidad

-Siento lo de Fubuki, entiende que...-es callado por Kaze

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, se feliz, yo lo soy-sonrie

-Kaze...

-Es verdad, no te preocupes, asi que vive tranquilo sin remordimientos por mi, ahora estoy muy contento-zafandose del agarre

-No te creo nada-parandolo

-Es verdad-suspirando- si quieres hablo con Fubuki-girando-mira ahi esta- FUBUKI

-¿eh? Kaze...-con gran pesar

-Fubu-abrazandolo -¿Que tal?

-Bien...

-¿Y esas caras?-mirandolos

-Kaze...lo siento de verdad eres mi amigo y yo...-llorando

-ya ya eso es pasado-animandolo- Esto es presente

-¿Por que? pense que me odiabas

-Si antes...pero ya no...al contrario os animo a seguir juntos-sonrie, detras de ellos aparece Fudou

-Fudou-dice Goenji al verlo

-Hola chicos, Kaze vamos a clase el profesor pregunta por ti

-Ya voy, adios Fubu, en el almuerzo nos vemos con los demas-llendose con Fudou

-Deberiais ir a clase tambien

-Fudou ¿porque vas con Kaze?

-Somos amigos-constesto Kaze

Cuando se quedaron a solas los dos se hablaron mas relajadamente

-¿kaze? ¿Tu?

-Estoy bien, me alegro por ambos-sintio como Fudou entrelazaba sus manos con las suyas

-De verdad

-Si, me alegro de corazon, si no podria conocerte tirado en la calle-riendo

-Calla, kaze-emo

-¡eh! no me insultes borracho-rebatiendole-por cierto ayudame con Mido y Tachi

-¿a que?

-A que se declaren con Tsunami y Hiroto

-Mas trabajo -resoplando

-Si

-Mierda soy un mandarina, pero quiero mi compensacion y mis tareas echas ah! y dormir en tu casa

-Vale vale!-con una gotita

En la clase las cosas iban bien de momento hasta que Fudou le dio por insultar al profesor.

-Mierda maldito gordo-gritaba Fudou a su profesor.

-Callate-dijo Goenji

-No, el me grito primero

-Dejad de discutir-salio Kidou

-Bah! no merece la pena-se levanta

-Sientate-ordeno Kaze con una aura maligna- por tu culpa no copie los apuntes

-Kaze te dejo mis apuntes-dijo Fubuki

-Gracias me as salvado

-Emo-bipolar-saliendo de clase

-Ya te pillare macarra-grito Kaze, corriendo detras de el

-Fubuki, ¿el?

-Si el me perdono

-Que bien ¿no?

-Supongo, no parece el mismo

-Eso es verdad, algo pasa y tiene que ver con Fudou.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 4: Te ayudo, solo por ser tu.

-Fudou no corras, no te servira de nada-persiguiendo al ojos verdes

-Mierda, por lo intentarlo-corriendo

-Para ahora mismo-idea- te quedas sin compensacion

-Eso si que ni hablar-dando media vuelta- ven- se lo lleva de la mano hacia el baño

-Ni se te ocurra pervertido-siendo arrastrado al baño

-Adentro pequeño viento-metiendo a Kaze en los baños pero en ese momento aparece Kidou quien lo para en ese momento y Kaze queda dentro de los baños escuchando lo que hablan.

-Espera Fudou-deteniendolo

-¿Que?-frustrado

-Donde has estado estas vacaciones-dijo directamente serio- te he llamado preocupado y tu nada que coges mis llamadas, pero me canse de todod y de ti.

-Lo se, pero era mejor para ambos-apoyado en la puerta del baño con las manos en el cuello- tu estas mejor con Sakuma.

-¿T-tu? como lo has sabido- desconcertado

-Eso no tiene importancia, me alegro por ambos de verdad-sonriendo con una risa

-Tu no eres Fudou-dando un paso atras- jamas dejas lo que se supone que es tuyo, no te reconozco

-Oh que alagador que nada mas volver de vacaciones te digan eso, pero es verdad, o dime tu, que si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar con Sakuma ¿dejarias ir esa ocasion?-mirando con firmeza al estratega

-Tienes razon-con la mirada baja

-Lo sabia, por ello veo mejor que esteis juntos, por mi parte estoy bien -riendo- y de seguro no me aguantarias

-Fudou...-en voz baja- claro que no te aguanto, eres un pesado y arrogante- dijo en un suspiro

-Si, y orgulloso de serlo la verdad para que mentir, asi que bueno algo mas por decirme

-Nada mas, solo que ¿por que andas con Kazemaru?-pregunto

-a que viene la pregunta, solo nos llevamos bien

-No me fio de tus palabras

-¿Por? acaso pasara algo

-Eso no te incumbe-marchandose- solo que mas te vale no hacer nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir

-Obligame-musito, entrando en el baño viendo sentado en el suelo a Kazemaru pensando- ¿te pasa algo?

-Piensas en el ¿todavia?-sin mirarlo

-No

-Pero...vosotros...

-Es pasado-sentandose a su lado sacando un cigarro y pasando su brazo por el hombro del otro- tu eres mi presente-fumando

-Te lo agradezco de verdad-sonrio apoyandose en el hombro del chico

-Venga quieron mi compensacion

-¿ahora? -sonrojado

-Si-con la mirada lujuriosa.

En clase, los alumnos se quedaron sin profesor debido a que Fudou insulto al maestro, asi que estaban haciendo lo que les daba la gana.

-Mido...

-Dime Fubuki

-Estas bien

-Yo estupendamente

-No te creemos, desde que Hiroto anda con Endo no eres el mismo

-Me duele verlos juntos, estoy tan enamorado de el, y ni siquiera lo sabe

-Te ayudaremos-contestaron Fubuki y Tachi

-¿eh?-sonrojado- no, dejadlo estar, se ve bien juntos-mirando al grupo de Endo

-Dentro de poco es el cumple de Hiroto ¿porque no le regalas algo especial?-propuso Fubuki

-Es genial tu idea, ¿pero como?

-Pediremos ayuda a Kazemaru, estas cosas se le dan bien-opino Tachi

-OK se lo pidiremos a esa hora, tambien hablaremos con Suzuno

En los baños, dos jovenes salian exaustos y arreglandose sus ropas, el azulado se peinaba su largo y sedoso pelo mientras el otro lo observaba detenidamente.

-¿que miras?

-nada, acaso te importa

-Si, invades mi espacio vital-colocandose la cinta de pelo.

-Que emo-bipolar

-riendo- y tu macarra-borracho, por cierto me tienes que ayudar con Mido y Hiro, dentro de unos dias es su cumple y quiero que nos ayudes.

-Ellos no confian en mi en nada

-Pero tu siempre los metes en lios

-Es verdad, ya buscare la forma de hacerles caer en mis trampas-riendo- se me ocurre una idea pero, uffff, ¿quien sabe cocinar?

-Todos nosotros menos Suzuno

-Bien, entonces se me ocurre algo

-Que miedo me das, pero confiare en ti-besandolo

-Bien, entonces a comer, que a sonado el tiembre

-Vale, yo e quedado con los chicos en la azotea, tu ve hablar con los demas.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4: Te ayudo, solo por ser tu.

-Fudou no corras, no te servira de nada-persiguiendo al ojos verdes

-Mierda, por lo intentarlo-corriendo

-Para ahora mismo-idea- te quedas sin compensacion

-Eso si que ni hablar-dando media vuelta- ven- se lo lleva de la mano hacia el baño

-Ni se te ocurra pervertido-siendo arrastrado al baño

-Adentro pequeño viento-metiendo a Kaze en los baños pero en ese momento aparece Kidou quien lo para en ese momento y Kaze queda dentro de los baños escuchando lo que hablan.

-Espera Fudou-deteniendolo

-¿Que?-frustrado

-Donde has estado estas vacaciones-dijo directamente serio- te he llamado preocupado y tu nada que coges mis llamadas, pero me canse de todod y de ti.

-Lo se, pero era mejor para ambos-apoyado en la puerta del baño con las manos en el cuello- tu estas mejor con Sakuma.

-¿T-tu? como lo has sabido- desconcertado

-Eso no tiene importancia, me alegro por ambos de verdad-sonriendo con una risa

-Tu no eres Fudou-dando un paso atras- jamas dejas lo que se supone que es tuyo, no te reconozco

-Oh que alagador que nada mas volver de vacaciones te digan eso, pero es verdad, o dime tu, que si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar con Sakuma ¿dejarias ir esa ocasion?-mirando con firmeza al estratega

-Tienes razon-con la mirada baja

-Lo sabia, por ello veo mejor que esteis juntos, por mi parte estoy bien -riendo- y de seguro no me aguantarias

-Fudou...-en voz baja- claro que no te aguanto, eres un pesado y arrogante- dijo en un suspiro

-Si, y orgulloso de serlo la verdad para que mentir, asi que bueno algo mas por decirme

-Nada mas, solo que ¿por que andas con Kazemaru?-pregunto

-a que viene la pregunta, solo nos llevamos bien

-No me fio de tus palabras

-¿Por? acaso pasara algo

-Eso no te incumbe-marchandose- solo que mas te vale no hacer nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir

-Obligame-musito, entrando en el baño viendo sentado en el suelo a Kazemaru pensando- ¿te pasa algo?

-Piensas en el ¿todavia?-sin mirarlo

-No

-Pero...vosotros...

-Es pasado-sentandose a su lado sacando un cigarro y pasando su brazo por el hombro del otro- tu eres mi presente-fumando

-Te lo agradezco de verdad-sonrio apoyandose en el hombro del chico

-Venga quieron mi compensacion

-¿ahora? -sonrojado

-Si-con la mirada lujuriosa.

En clase, los alumnos se quedaron sin profesor debido a que Fudou insulto al maestro, asi que estaban haciendo lo que les daba la gana.

-Mido...

-Dime Fubuki

-Estas bien

-Yo estupendamente

-No te creemos, desde que Hiroto anda con Endo no eres el mismo

-Me duele verlos juntos, estoy tan enamorado de el, y ni siquiera lo sabe

-Te ayudaremos-contestaron Fubuki y Tachi

-¿eh?-sonrojado- no, dejadlo estar, se ve bien juntos-mirando al grupo de Endo

-Dentro de poco es el cumple de Hiroto ¿porque no le regalas algo especial?-propuso Fubuki

-Es genial tu idea, ¿pero como?

-Pediremos ayuda a Kazemaru, estas cosas se le dan bien-opino Tachi

-OK se lo pidiremos a esa hora, tambien hablaremos con Suzuno

En los baños, dos jovenes salian exaustos y arreglandose sus ropas, el azulado se peinaba su largo y sedoso pelo mientras el otro lo observaba detenidamente.

-¿que miras?

-nada, acaso te importa

-Si, invades mi espacio vital-colocandose la cinta de pelo.

-Que emo-bipolar

-riendo- y tu macarra-borracho, por cierto me tienes que ayudar con Mido y Hiro, dentro de unos dias es su cumple y quiero que nos ayudes.

-Ellos no confian en mi en nada

-Pero tu siempre los metes en lios

-Es verdad, ya buscare la forma de hacerles caer en mis trampas-riendo- se me ocurre una idea pero, uffff, ¿quien sabe cocinar?

-Todos nosotros menos Suzuno

-Bien, entonces se me ocurre algo

-Que miedo me das, pero confiare en ti-besandolo

-Bien, entonces a comer, que a sonado el tiembre

-Vale, yo e quedado con los chicos en la azotea, tu ve hablar con los demas.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: La idea en marcha

En el receso estaban el grupo uke comiendo en la azotea muy relajados, bueno solo dos de ellos estaban relajados ya que cierto peliverde estaba de lo mas inquieto.

- Mido, eres un histerico-reprocho Suzuno

-Tu no lo entiendes, al menos tienes a Nagumo-molesto

-Pero no es para tanto ¿vale?-dijo Tachi

-Y que, es asi, ademas aprende de Kaze-señalando al azulado

-¿De mi?-se señala

-Si, has perdido lo que mas amas, pero te mantienes firme ante todo-dijo friamente, no se percato que con eso herio a Fubuki.

-No es eso, chicos, de verdad dejadlo estar-mira al peliplateado- no te sientas mal Fubu, a veces Suzu habla mas de la cuenta- a pesar de ser perdonado aun Suzuno no soporto la idea de que Fubuki estuviera con Goenji dejando de lado a Kaze.

-Sinceramente Kaze me parece injusto-hablo Suzuno serio- tu te has quedado con nada

-A ver, no quiero que hableis del tema

-Kaze...¡es injusto! yo en tu lugar haria algo

-No hace ni falta -sonrio- chicos creo que Fubuki solo quiso tener algo de amor nada mas, pero quien se confundio de persona fui yo, no él, asi que no le juzgueis

-Eres tan maduro y bueno-abrazo al azulado- eres un idolo-dijo Tachi

-Fubuki, no te sientas mal, yo pienso diferente nada mas- retirandose del lugar

-No te vayas Suzuno, me voy yo-dijo Fubuki

-No se va nadie de aqui, jooo, os iba a pedir ayuda-inchando los mofletes Kaze- Necesito vuestra ayuda para el cumpleaños de Hirot ¿que decis?-mirando al peliverde

-Me apunto- dijo timidamente Mido

-Genial-sonrio, todo quedo mas o menos aclarado entre todos, menos con Suzuno y Fubuki, pero Kaze les podia controlar, no por nada era el lider uke.

En el campo de entrenamiento estaban los seme, discutiendo por cosas sin sentido, basicamente lo hacian porque cierto capitan se olvido el material necesario para el cumpleaños de Hiroto

-Endo mira que eres un trasto-lo regañaba Kidou

-Joo se me olvido nada mas-se defendia

-Hoy debiamos planearlo todo y ahora nada-dijo Goenji enfadado

-Venga tengamos la fiesta en paz-opino el surfisata, los demas le miraron mal

-Bueno ahora a improvisar como siempre-dijo en burla Nagumo, a sus espaldas aparecia lentamente Fudou con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola estimados amigos-riendo

-Fudou..-dijeron a ala vez Kidou y Goenji

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto Endo

-Tengo un plan para Hiroto

-Estupendo!-sarcasticamente- No queremos tu ideas-renego Nagumo

-Esta idea es genial, y no tengo esta vez a la policia involucrada en mi plan

-Si me pagasen cada vez que oigo eso-dijo Tsunami

-Aguafiestas, mirad me da igual pero escuchadme, mi idea es darle una sopresa a Hiroto

-¿Como?- pregunto curioso Endo

-Le daremos a Hiroto la persona que quiere-sonrio maliciosamente

-¿la persona que quiere?-todos mirando a Endo

-Mierda, no es Endo, hablo de Mido

-Que piensas hacer esta vez Fudou

-Nada, vereis como es su cumple, tengo pensado hacer que los ukes menos Mido agan una tarta enorme donde meteremos a Mido dentro, cuando se apagen las luces irnos todos y dejar a Hiro con Mido solos con la tarta gigante

-No es mala idea-dijo Tsunami

-A mi me dan ganas de meter en la tarta a Suzuno-hablo Nagumo sin pensar

-Una tarta...¿Es lo unico que piensas?-opino Goenji

-¿Tienes algo mejor?-desafio Fudou

-arrgg-molesto levanto su puño par agolpearlo pero lo detiene Endo y Kidou

-Para Goenji-dijo Endo- haremos tu idea

-Genial, entonces avisare a Kaze-haciendo infasis en la ultima palabra para cabrear a Goenji

-¿que mierda de que te crees que haces hablando con él?

-Nada, solo hablar, acaso te molesta

-Me molestas tu, eres de lo peor Fudou-solto con ira

-No me digas eso que me sonrojas-con burla- ale mas tarde os llamo Kidou y Nagumo, yendose

-Me parece que esta vez lo dice en serio

-Estoy contigo Tsunami-dijo Kidou mirando como se va

-Bah! contal de que Hiroto tenga su regalo me da igual-dijo Nagumo

-Bien, todo solucionado-contento Endo

-Esta bien, supongo que me deje llevar-calmandose Goenji

Despues de clases, Fudou fue a casa de Kazemaru a comer y tambien hablar del asunto del cumpleaños.

-Esta es la lista de lo que necesito

-Kaze es muy larga!

-Pues es lo que hace falta para un pastel

-Maldito Mido aberte quedado enano-maldecia

-Te he oido

-Lo se por eso lo he dicho en voz alta

-Eres un resabiado-cocinando - cuando terminemos de comer iremos a comprar todo

-Joder...-desanimado, en ese momento suena le timbre de la puerta

-Fudou abre tu anda

-Voy...emo-bipolar...

-Te sigo oyendo!-en tonito de cancion

-Calla-abriendo la puerta viendo a Fubuki - anda el lobito chibi

-¿como?-sorprendido a ver a Fudou en casa de Kaze

-¿Quien es Fudou?

-Es Fubuki-dejandolo pasar

-Ah Hola Fubu ¿que haces por aqui?

-Nada, queria ver como estabas pero ...¿y el?

-Somos buenos amigos

-Demasiado! uff! compartimos cama y todo-riendo

-¿cama? espera tu y el no ...sereis

-Por ser tu te dire que si-se adelanto Fudou

-¡COMO¡-asombrado

-Fubu, relajate mejor sientate y te lo explico-se sentaron los dos en el sofa

-¿Y mi comida?

-Te la haces tu

-Bah! mirare como va la comida -entrando en la cocina a vigilar que no se queme nada.

-Kaze...

-Veras, desde que paso lo vuestro antes de terminar las clases me fui a Okinawa, ahi me encontre con Fudou tirado en el suelo...-le conto todo lo que habia, aunque se ha saltado unos detalles-...bueno eso es todo

-Es...es...que decir...-boquiabierto

-No digas nada mejor-dijo Fudou sirviendose la comida

-Dejale-regaño Kaze- Veras, lo tuyo con Goenji me importa ya poco la verdad, por ello se feliz, yo tengo que hablar con Suzuno pero aun no es el momento, despues de todo...no me siento preparado.

-Esta bien, no te obligaremos, ahora me alegro por ti mucho

-Claro, por eso mismo debemos ayudar a Tachi y Mido-sonriendo

-Yo soy el ayudante del uke- con el ceño fruncido masticando la comida

-No es eso Fudou-riendo ambos chicos.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6: Kaze eres mi amigo

Despues de comer los tres chicos en la casa de Kaze, Fubuki se ofrecio ayudarles con la compra ya que era enorme pero asi hablarian sobre el asunto del cumpleaños.

-Mirad en esa tienda hay lo que necesitamos-mirando al otro lado del mercado Kaze-vamos

-Si emo-bipolar- caminando desganado

-Fudou -llamo Fubu

-¿Si?-esperando al chico mientras entraba en la tienda.

-No pareceis que os lleveis bien am...como pareja-tratando ser claro, todo esto lo tomo por porpresa- no se si me explico.

-Se a lo que te refieres, pero yo de alguna forma - le costaba decir mucho que lo apreciaba, lo observaba atraves de la vitrina - !mierda! Quiero decir que no dejare que me lo quiten y ya- entrando a la tienda

-Kidou tenia razon, es muy posesivo-penso en voz alta mirando con Kaze le daba unas bolsas y este lo miraba de reojo con un leve sonrojo, Fubu sonrio feliz, se sentia la peor persona del mundo, habia engañado a su amigo con palabras de animo envueltas de veneno como una serpiente, Kaze lo miro y le sonrio, el le saludo con la mano.

FLASH BACK

Por los pasillos corria llorando un joven de cabellos azulados, estaba dolido, la persona que amaba lo engañaba con otro o otra no lo sabia lo peor era esque desde hace 2 meses, se maldecia mentalmente, en ciertas formas eso aclaraban su extraño comportamiento: llegaba tarde, era inputual, pasaban poco tiempo con la excusa de la pequeña Yuuka o los estudios, en los partidos pasaba de totalmente el, nunca queria comer los dos juntos, etc... El corazon le dolia con intensidad queria arrancarselo y dejar de sentir dolor, o mejor dejar de existir, eso pensaba, las lagrimas con amargura le bajaban sin mirar por los pasillos se tropezo con su amigo Fubuki.

-Kaze ¿Que te pasa?-nervioso

-¡Sueltame!-sin mirarle, el otro lo abrazo fuertemente

-No, escuchame, puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes-calmandolo

-Goenji...me engaña-solto con dolor

-l-lo siento Kaze no lo sabia- abrazaba al chico con nerviosismo- pero ¿Como lo sabes? Quizas sea otra cosa

-No, Fubuki el me engaña, hace semanas que no nos vemos a solas, no quedamos, el no me quiere-llorando

-No digas eso, ven iremos hablar con el-sonrio

-¿Hablar? No quiero

-No seas tonto vamos veras que todo es un malentendido-llevando al Chico

-Fubu gracias, pero creeme me engaña y no se que hacer, me niego a perderlo

-¿Lo amas?-bajando su mirada sin que lo vea Kaze.

-Es mi vida, lo es todo para mi

-Yo, Kaze te dire algunas cosas para que lo vuestro vaya a mejor-sonrio cara a cara con Kaze.

Mentiras eran esas palabras, Fubu estuvo siempre con Goenji, y por otro lado animaba a Kaze, los dos se habian vueltas mas unido, ademas los 5 quedaban frecuentemente, Mido nunca lo desanimaba, todo se reian, poco a poco parecia que Kaze se olvidaba de Goenji, mentira...al volver a su casa rompia a llorar, se dice que las personas tienen dos caras pues Kazemaru era una de esas personas.

Despues de 1 mes casi al terminar las clases Suzuno descubrio a Goenji con otro en los vestuarios del instituto penso que era Kaze, pero algo no le cuadraba esa voz sonaba mas a Fubu, no hizo caso omiso, salio en direccion a las clases, ahi vio a Kaze pero no a Fubuki todo encajaba en su cabeza ĺa persona con quien engañaba Goenji a Kaze era ¡Fubuki!, todo furioso quiso matar a cualquiera, se levanto de su sitio, justo en ese momento entra Goenji hablando con Goenji, toda la lase noto el aura maligna de Suzuno menos Fudou que dormia con el libro en su cabeza.

-¡Goenji eres de lo peor!-grito Suzuno lleno de ira.

-Calmate Suzu-dijo Nagumo confuso, era raro ver a su chico asi a menos que le robes el helado o le llamen mujer- ¿Que te ocurre?-todos miraron al pelopincho.

-Ese maldito desgraciado engaña a Kazemaru-corriendo a golpearlo pero lo detiene Hiroto y Nagumo

-No tienes derecho a decir eso-se defendia Goenji.

-es verdad no los tengo...¡Pero es mi amigo!-soltandose del agarre asentandose un golpe en la cara.

-Goenji-dijeron a la vez Kaze y Fubu.

-Para ya-grito molesto Kidou

-Obligame maldito-dijo Suzuno

-Suzu no sigas-dijo Kaze dolido.

-Mejor di que pasa-confundido Mido.

-Mido sera mejor que no hables la cosa se pone muy fea-dijo Hiro intentado coger a Suzuno.

-Habla-secamente dijo Kaze.

-Kaze, GOENJI TE ENGAÑA CON FUBUKI-grito todo con ira golpeando a Goenji y este se defendia, el otro solo solto lagrimas de dolor, cayo al piso, Mido y Tachi lo llamaban estaban muy preocupados.

-Responde-lo llamaba Tachi con insistencia.

-Hey habla por favor- casi llorando Mido, esto le molestaba mucho, en eso Fudou dijo unas palabras que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Cobarde, si no sabes amar no lo engañes de esa manera, no lo trates como si fuera tu juguete de cambio, o ¿Te crees que te esperara siempre?-rio al decir eso ultimo, la clase se hundia en el silencia-Kaze me das pena, no has sabido elegir, pero yo que tu olvidaria a esa basura que no ha sabido valorarte como persona-finalizo de hablar para salir de clase clavando su mirada en Kaze, estando en la puerta miro de reojo a Kidou.

-Goenji...-hablo por fin Kaze rompiendo el silencio-..Te amo...pero me equivoque-mirando a Fubuki- eres un hipocrita me engañabas con tus palabras de animo- se levant con la ayuda de Mido y Tachi- ¿Desde cuanto tiempo me engañabas?- el silencio de nuevo se hundio-¡Responde!-molesto

-Kaze...yo..-tratando de hablar Fubu

-¡Hablad!

-3

-¿3? ¿3 que? Hablad ya!

-Lo siento te engaño desde hace 3 meses-sin mirarlo a cara, nota que alguien se acerca.

-mirame

-No puedo

-¡Mirame!-grito, obedeciendo Goenji alzo su vista, Kaze lo abofeteo, la clase se quedo perpleja-¿ me ves? Me odio porque te amo-llorando, en ese momento llega Endou y los ve.

-¿Chicos que pasa?

-Goenji es basura -dijo Suzuno

-Venga no creo que sea para tanto-dijo sin mas.

-Me voy-saliendo de la clase dijo Kaze, detras de el salieron Suzu, Tachi, Mido

Cuando le alcanzaron hablaron calmados.

-¿Te vas? A donde-pregunto Tachi.

-A Okinawa

-Sera mejor-opino Suzu

-joo nos aburriremos sin ti-dijo Mido

-Gracias, necesito pensar cuidaos chicos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Salieron de la tienda cargados del material, bueno Fudou, Kaze y Fubu hablaban de cosas de uke.

-Como hechaba de menos hablar contigo

-Lo mismo te digo Fubu, este verano fue largo e entretenido-mirando a Fudou de reojo.

-Me alegro, este verano me fui con Goenji y su familia

-Genial, como esta Yuuka

-Muy bien, te echa de menos

-Oh, creo que ire un dia de estos a verla

-Iremos los dos

-Vale, ¿Las cosas con Suzu van mal?

-Si, algun -bajando la cabeza

-Ya se le pasare eso seguro, no te deprimas

Despues de unas horas por fin llegaron a casa del azulado con todas las compras.

-Por fin casa-tirado en el sofa

-Fudou ven a guardar las cosas

-voy, eres un pesado

- ya lo hago yo, no te preocupes Fudou

Si insistes-viendo la tele.

-Mierda

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Fubu

-Nos olvidamos de la nata

-voy yo

- no, tu ayudame en la cocina, debemos preparar todo para mañana, ve tu Fudou

-Si, asi fumo por la calle-cogiendo su chaqueta y el dinero

-Toma el mechero que lo olvidas- tirandolo

-Gracias Ichirou-chan

-cuidate Fudou

-que si, ale adios

Cuando termino de comprar decidio dar una vuelta para fumar, y para su suerte se encontro con Goenji y Tsunami, no les presto atencion cogio el movil porque le estaban llamando, era Kaze, Tsunami lo vio y escucho con quien hablaba.

-Hola-fumando

-¿As comprado la nata?

-Si Kaze

-Vale, vuelve a casa pronto

-De acuerdo en un cuarto de hora voy-colgo el movil, alzo la vista y vio un molesto Goenji y un surfista con las manos en el cuello.

-Hey ¿Que pasa?-con risa en sus palbras

-¿Hablabas con Kaze?

-Goenji dejalo estar, no es de tu incumbencia

-callate quiero saberlo

-Bueno alla tu

-Me das risa-riendo- estaba hablando con MI Kaze-con enfasis en las ultimas palabras.

-¿Tu Kaze? ¿Desde cuando?

-que te importa imbecil, dejale en paz

-Chicos calma, estais llamando la atencion

-No quiero verte con Kaze, tus aficiones son de lo peor

-¿Aficiones?-cabreado

-si, fumas de todo, te drogas y bebes alcohol

-Eso no debe importarte capullo-preparado para pegar al otro- tu no sabes nada de lo que a pasado Kaze por tu culpa

-Fudou calmate quieres

-No, Goenji vas de chulo y maduro que eres todo lo contrario, no supiste valorar a Kaze

-Eh no te pases, Goenji a cambiado y lo se

-¿Tu crees? Entonces porque llamaba muchas veces a Kaze en verano pidiendo salir de nuevo

-¿Es eso verdad?-mirando a su amigo

-tu-apretando los puños- eras tu quien hablaba por su movil

-Puede que si o puede que si-riendo-eres patetico, bueno chicos que sepais que el plan para el cumple de Hiroto esta en marcha.

-De acuerdo-dijo Tsinami

-Una ultima cosa, Goenji lo que sientes por Kaze se llama culpa, y no por ello lo solucionaras saliendo con el nuevamente, se que le amas a Fubuki, deja de perseguir algo que solo heriras

-Goenji, El tiene razon no solucionaras nada si piensas asi, creo que Kaze esta mejor ahora, incluso me lo ha dicho Tachi, deja de frustrarte o perderas a Fubu

-Detesto que tengais razon-largandose solo.

-Adios Tsunami

-Vale, cuidate

-Cuida a Tachi mejor, a mi me cuidan de maravilla

-¿Como?-sonrojado

-No te agas el loco, se que te gusta Tachi, sino ¿Porque no quedo con dos chicos que le pidieron salir?

-Ni idea-disimulando-no sabia eso

-Ya, y ¿Porque un chico aparecio atado en el armario cuando se ofrecio a limpiar?

-Yo que se

-Ah claro y tu apareciste en esas ocasiones-riendo

-Bah! Di lo que quieras-rojo como el pelo de Nagumo

-Ok, pero aprovecha ahora para salir con Tachi-encaminandose a casa de su amigito o mejor dicho pareja.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7: Recuerda...

Fudou llego a la casa de su chico, entro en la casa con las llaves que tenia, dentro le esperaba Kazemaru, la sensacion de que alguien le esperase era agradable, aunque tambien era lo mismo con Kidou, ...pero era diferente, le queria de verdad, sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

-¿Kaze?-entro al salon dejando la nata en la mesa

-¿Y la nata?-salio de la cocina Kaze con Fubuki

-Esta todo, pero...-mirando la bolsa con una gotita-¿fresas? ademas hay mucha mas nata de lo que hemos pedido

-¿Fresas?-mirando la bolsa tambien

-Es para jugar un poco, o no te apetece Kaze-chan-con la mirada lujuriosa

-¡Ni hablar!-re nego con la cabeza todo rojo

-Venga, no seas asi Fudou-dijo Fubuki intentado no reirse

-Bah!, lo aremos ya veras, nos lo pasaremos muy bien-abrazando por la espalda a Kazemaru

-Sueltame pervertido, vete a dormir ahora mismo o mejor vete a darte una ducha-le mando muy ruborizado

-Ya va-entranda al baño

-Le tienes muy controlado por lo que veo-guardando las cosas

-Si-comiendo una fresa- ¿Quieres?

-Vale-coge una

-Oye, como te van las cosas con Goenji, quiero decir, amm...¿a cambiado?-curioso

-¿Cambiar?, si puede que si, ahora es mas atento, cariñoso, salimos todos los fines de semana y comemos fuera, se puede decir que me va muy bien con él-sonriendo

-Me alegro, si ha cambiado, mucho, creo...-inseguro-bueno os deseo suerte

-Oh!-mira el reloj- es tarde debo retirarme o sino mi hermano la liara de nuevo

-Te acompaño-recogiendo las cosas- ¡Fudou saldre!-grito en la puerta del baño

-Kaze no hace falta en serio

-Que va, asi salgo un rato-coge la chaqueta y sale-Adios

-Vale, cuidate-dijo Fudou desde el baño.

En el camino Kazemaru y Fubuki hablaban tranquilos de el plan que debian hacer el dia siguiente, y en eso se cruzan en la calle a unas de sus no queridas amigas: Natsumi y Fuyuka

-Hola Fubuki-con voz melosa Natsumi- ¿cuando romperas con Goenji?

-Eso-alego Fuyuka riendo al ver a Kazemaru- Oh pobre Kaze te robaron el novio lastima-con la cara falsa de pena

-Estupida dejame en paz-dijo Kaze agarrando a su amigo para irse

-¡Eh! como te atreves hablarme asi-alzando su mano para abofetearlo pero este le coge de la mano, se miran mutuamente, Fuyuka noto algo diferente en Kazemaru-¿Co-como...?

-No tiempo de aguantarte, primero Endo-con la mirada seria- ahora Goenji, que teneis en mi contra o la de los demas?

-Pensais que lo podeis tener todo en esta vida pero no es asi-dijo Fubuki con el ceño fruncido

-No sabes lo que siento por Goenji-en grito Natsumi- yo le amo, no como vosotros dos

-Yo le ame, y mucho pero...todo acabo-Fubuki clavo su mirada en Kazemaru que estaba serio- no me lamento de ello, pero vosotras sois basura, buscais lo inalancazable, niñas mimadas de papa-soltando a Fuyuka con desprecio- me dais lastima-voltenado-vamos Fubuki

-Hai...-desconocia a este nuevo Kazemaru, no cabia en su asombro, en eso Natsumi coge su bolso y se lo tira, pero cae en la cabeza de Fubuki

-Toma estupido emo-tirando su bolso, y cae en Fubuki

-¡auch¡-se quejo con las manos en la cabeza- ¡porque! yo no te e echo nada, bestia

-Callate, tu y el otro nos quitais todo lo que amamos-dijo furiosa Fuyuka

-¿todo? no seas fantasma nada fue tuyo, asi fuera de nuestro camino-cogiendo el bolso- me gusta mucho que pena que se haya roto-tirandolo a la carretera- oh! que pena, adios

-Esto no quedara asi-amenzo Natusmi

-Di lo que quiera-dandole poco importancia

-Natsumi Fuyuka, consegui lo que amo por mis medios, auque casi me cuesta un gran amigo-bajando la cabeza- Asi que no sonseguireis nada-marchando con Kazemaru, al poco tiempo las perdio de vista.

-Kaze...-le llamo

-Pasa de ellas, no te aran nada -sonriente

-No, eso me da igual, has cambiado, tu actitud es mas ruda, estar con Fudou ha echo que cambies

-Eso parece, aguantar sus tonterias peleas, discusiones se te queda algo-ambos rieron

FLASH BACK

Durante el entrenamiento Kazemaru fue a tomar agua, las managers Natsumi y Fuyuka le siguieron donde estas le acorralaron y amenazaron.

-Emo de mierda alejate de Goenji y Endo ¿Esta claro?-amenazo Natsumi cabreado

-O mejor largate del instituto-opino Fuyuka

-¿porque? No tengo porque obedeceros

-Ya eso dices ahora, pero te gustaria que te agan daño-tirando al suelo al chico- debes hacernos caso, un chico como tu no puede tener a ellos, maldito afeminado-Dijo con palabras herientes Kazemaru se sintio mal, por sus ojos bajaron lagrimas, lo que amaba no queria perderlo,

En ese tiempo Kazemaru era vulnerable, era fuerte pero debil a la vez.

FIN FLASH BACK.

En casa del azulado Fudou salio de la ducha tan campante desnudo con la toalla en la cabeza, saco una debida de la nevera y las fresas las cuales se las comio.

-Este Kazemaru-musito en bajo- Ire a vestirme-subio a cambiarse, al rato el movil sono, mejor cogio la llamada por si acaso era importante.

-¿Diga?-contesto

-Hola soy Miyakasa ¿esta Kazemaru?

-No, esta salio

-¿quien eres?

-Soy su novio ¿algun problema?

-¿QUE? imposible, el no me a dicho, no te creo nada!, dime tu nombre

-Soy Fudou Akio-el del otro telefono se quedo a cuadros

-Debe ser una broma, el jamas saldria contigo, eres de lo peor nadie confia en ti

-Deja de decir tonterias-con venitas de odio

-Un borracho eso es lo que eres, todos sabemos como eres realmente

-No me conoces, no juzgues

-Se que tipo de persona eres, voy alejar a mi amigo de ti

-Lo que quieres es ser su novio no te dejare serlo, es mio estupido imbecil

-Si, porque se que alguien como tu no ama de verdad, es mentira, solo quieres jugar con sus sentimientos, nada te importa, capullo, si amas ¿porque jugabas con Kidou?-eso lo herio profundamente en su corazon

-Y-yo ¡dejame en paz! no hables -colgo furioso, tiro las fresas y la bebida al suelo, mejor se sento al sofa a fumar un rato, al poco rato volvio Kazemaru, vio que todo estaba apagado y olia a tabaco.

-¿estas en casa?-pregunto sin encender la luz, observo una silueta fumando, se acerca y lo ve mejor- contesta como minimo ¿no?

-Hola-secamente

-Por fin dices algo, fui a dejar a Fubuki, que dia ¿no crees?-dejando su chaqueta- ya es de noche- corriendo las cortinas, siente en ese momento que el otr chico le envuelve en un abrazo

-Ichirouta eres mio-dijo en sususrro en su oido

-Que te pasa

-Nada, no quiero herirte nada mas, quiero que seas feliz-escondiendo su cara en el hombro del chico

-Lo soy si estas a mi lado, contigo soy fuerte-sonriendo

-Dudo de eso, cualquier cosa que aga dejame, no seas infeliz por mi, no sere una carga-

-dime que me quieres-se adelanto Kazemaru aferrandose a Fudou

-No te quiero-pauso, agarro del menton del otro y lo alzo- Yo te amo-desviando su mirada en sonrojo

-Ya somos dos lo que opinamos lo mismo, Fudou se acerca al oido de su azulado y susurro

-Recuerda que eres mi mundo-y lo besa, esa noche fue larga para ambos, la pasion invadio el salon, toda la casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Amor extraño Cap 8: Te protegere...

Al dia siguiente las cosas marchaban bien, las primeras horas de las clases iban bien pero muy cansadas y eso agobiaban a los alumnos, pero por otra parte en la hora del recreo los ukes fueron a comer juntos.

-Fudou...-le llamaba Kazemaru-otra vez te has dormido en clase-riendo

-Vaya-sonrie- no es sueño

-¿el que?

-Nada, cosas mia-se levanta-voy a comer, ve con los ukes

-Esta bien, recuerda que mañana es el cumple de Hiroto

-No lo olvido -bosteza- tengo sueño, mas tarde nos vemos en casa Kazemaru

-Oooook-digo yendose a la azotea

Fudou se dirigia a la parte de atras de la escuela para estar solo y poder fumar tranquilo y en ese momento viene Sakuma con tono enojado.

-Oh vaya si es nuestro pequeño Sakuma-apoyado en la pared

-No te agas

-¿eh? que dices

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Kidou ¿esta claro?

-Esta bien-fumando

-sorprendido- ¿como? ¿no insistes?

-Para que

-Tu jamas dejas ir lo que "crees" que es tuyo.

-Si, si tienes razon, pero Kidou esta contigo asi que no me importa mucho

-Escucha tus palabras por que si no, yo...yo..

.-Si si si me pegaras, me odioras, como todos, pero me da igual-tirando su cigarrillo pisoteandolo- Sabes una cosa, yo he cambiado-pasando al lado de Sakuma-Cuida de Kidou-despidiendose de este.

En la azotea la tension no desaparecia.

-Suzuno y Fubuki parad ya-digo Tachimukai

-Callate-digeron ambos

-Os vais a callar -digo Kazemaru con un aura de demonio y ojos rojos.

-S-si-temerosos

-Bien, chicos ahora que mandamos a Midorikawa a comprar helados, cosa que se los comera antes de que venga, mañana en mi casa a las 2 de la tarde y Suzuno como no sabes cocinar-esto le ofendio- distraeras a Midorikawa ¿Esta claro?, yo, Tachimukai y Shirou prepararemos el pastel gigante.

-Ok-digeron a la vez menos Suzuno

-Por cierto quiero hablar contigo Suzuno

-Como quieras Kaze-se levantaron del lugar y se dirigieron a la sala de musica

-Dime Kaze- mirando de reojo

-Deja de estar de malas con Fubuki o de verdad arrg!

-NO es justo nada mas, tu estas solo ahora mismo

-¿quien te a dicho que estoy solo?-suspirando, cogio una silla y se sento-Comprende, yo...no se como decirtelo pero...e conocido a alguien, no lo os e dicho porque no se como lo os tomariais.

-Dejate de rodeos-molesto

-Yo..am...-sonrojado-¡Estoy enamorado de Fudou!-grito fuerte hasta quedarse sin respiracion, para su mala suerte goenji estaba detras suyo

-mmm yo...me quede sin palabras-digo Suzuno sorprendido

-Yo si tengo palabras, te vienes conmigo Kazemaru-lo agarro del brazo obligandolo a irse con el

-Infeliz sueltale tu tienes a Fubuki

-Callate, no te metas en mis cosas-grito, pero no cayo en la cuenta de que detras suyo estaba Fudou con un cigarro en la boca apoyado en la puerta

-A donde te lo llevas

-Dejame, quiero alejarlo de ti

-Goenji, me haces daño

-Ahora veras-Suzuno coge un cuadro y se lo tira a Goenji

-Mierda, eso duele- ese instante Fudou coge a Goenji por el cuello

-Buen chico, deja que los niños se vayan, los adultos debemos hablar, iros ukes

-No, Fudou vamonos de aqui-digo Kaze

-OK, ok, te has salvado cara bonita-pasando su brazo por el hombre de Kazemaru.

Mas tarde en la noche, cuando ambos chicos Fudou y Kazemaru se disponian a despedirse ya que Fudou se la pasa todo el dia en la casa del defensa pero por las noches se marchaba a su casa, estaban en la puerta despidiendose.

-Fudou-entrestecido

-¿que?

-Gracias-sonrojado mirando a otro lugar

-jejeje-dando media vuelta para irse a su casa

-¡Fudou! no te vayas todavia..

-Escucha las gracias se dan a los desconocidos, a mi simplemente dime que me amas y entonces sere el hombre mas feliz del mundo-sonriendo, Kazemaru simplemente lo abrazo muy fuerte propinandole un beso.

En casa de Fubuki donde habian quedado el y Goenji a solos, el lobito chibi le hizo un interrogatorio con una mirada serena.

-Goenji quiero hablar contigo,-pero el otro estaba sumiso en otro mundo.

-Escuchame-grito fuertemente

-¿que? ¿porque me has gritado?- en eso Fubuki lo abraza muy fuerte.

-Sigues enamorado de Kazemaru ¿Verdad?-apunto de llorar

-No-inseguro

-¡Dime la verdad!

-Fubuki, no lo se

-Sabes, que me lo puedes contar

-Si...

-Yo...creo...que..tienes miedo, miedo a que él te odie, asumistes que te odiaria pero temes

-Fubuki..

-No te odia, yo...hable con el, cambio, es mas fuerte, asumio que yo te amo y tu a mi.

-Pero..

-¿pero que?-mirandolo a los ojos

-No quiero que este con Fudou

-¿Estas celoso?

-No es eso, quiero ...que sea feliz, pero no con él. no quiero que le agan daño como yo se lo hice

-Si tratas has tratado de volver con él o frustrar a Fudou es porque te sientes culpable ¿no es asi?

-Soy estupido, no supe valorarlo

-Estuve hablando con Fudou y él, Kazemaru

-¿eh?

-Parece ser que ambos se llevan muy bien, es mas, estan saliendo juntos como pareja, pero...todavia Kazemaru tiene miedo

-¿miedo?

-A que nosotros rechacemos a Fudou por su pasado, quiero que le aceptemos como tal, le ama mucho y le quiere, no soportaria que se vaya.

-Lo siento Fubuki, fui un idiota, pense que yo...podria ayudarlo, pero eso solo seria como ser un hipocrita, eso es lo que soy-abrazo a su chico con fuerza de verdad le amaba.

-Soy feliz, por que te amo, y Kazemaru nos perdono, por eso estoy mas feliz aun, él y Fudou realmente hacen buena pareja-rio junto con Goenji.

-Mañana les pedire disculpa a los dos.

-No olvides el cumpleaños de Hiroto

-Cierto, no lo are.

Que sea de vuestro agrado.


	9. Chapter 9

Amor extraño -cap 9: El cumpleaños de Hiroto

La mañana empezaba bien, no habia clases para suerte de todos, eso era algo bueno, pero ...para los ukes era de un dia importante ayudarian a su amigo timido y tragon Midorikawa, Kazemaru fue el primero en levantarse para llamar a sus amigos menos a Suzuno sabia que tenia muy mal despertar y lo pagaria con Nagumo que el dia anterior le llamo rogando que no le llamara o si no le pegaria a él.

Fudou dormia todavia en su casa no tenia nada que hacer asi que seguia durmiendo hasta que su movil sono.

-¡Mierda! ¿quien sera tan temprano?-cogio su movil con ojos entre cerrados- ¿si?

-¡Fudou! despierta-en tono enfadado-Soy Kazemaru ven a recogernos a todos para ir a casa de los Kiyama

-Voy voy, estoy de salida-mintiendo, colgo la llamada-Me e dormido, ahora me matara, me voy a la ducha-corriendo al baño.

Despues de media de hora llego donde su ahora uke con los demas ya que debian ir a por Suzuno.

-Llege-dijo Fudou sonriendo pero a Kazemaru gracia no le dio

-Llegas tarde ¿lo sabias?-enfadado, pero Fudou no le hacia ni caso, en toda su corta relacion nunca le habia sus dos ojos al descubierto algo que le gusto mucho pero debia disimular delante de Tachimukai, Midorikawa,Sakuma y Shirou.

-Bah, tonterias subid al coche ya que si no os dejo tirados-desviando la mirada cosa que el azulado se dio cuenta.

-Esta bien

Al rato llegaron a por Suzuno que estaba atonlondrado despues de despertarse se subio al auto y dejaron a Suzuno y Midorikawa en el centro comercial

-Chicos nos vemos despues ¿ok?-dijo Shirou

-Pasaos bien-sonriendo Tachi

-¡Eh! como que nos dejan-triste Mido

-Vayamos a comer helado Mido-dijo Suzuno

-Joo esta bien, pero...quiero ir al cumple de Hiro-entrestecido

-No te preocupes por eso iras eso seguro-riendo Kazemaru

-Bien grupo de ukes al trabajo-dijo Fudou mientras se iba conduciendo.

Su siguiente parada era la casa de Hiroto donde Endou servia de cebo para que se alaejara de su propia casa y asi preparar el pastel junto con las chicas del Sun Garden.

-Gracias Ulvida y demas por ayudarnos hacer el pastel con medidas de Mido

-De nada Kazemaru todo sea por ver las caras que pondran esos

-Sera algo epico-rie junto con las chicas los ukes.

-Ese par ..-dijo con cara de asustado Fudou

-Dejalos estar -dijo con tristeza Tsunami

-Yo que tu hablaba con Tachimukai o si no sera tarde -haciendo sonido de un reloj

-Callate imbecil-se voltea-Lo nuestro es imposible

-Imposible oh! nuestro amor se acabra-imitandolo

-No me cabrees estudipo-Tsunami le agarro de la camisa y como es mas alto lo alzo del suelo, en eso Tachi lo ve y lo mira

-Tsunami-san...

-No, esto,,...yo...¡desgraciado! le pego un peñuetazo en el estomago a Fudou y lo tiro al suelo

-Maldito!- se levanta y le da otro puñetazo esta vez en la cara en su intento de dar otro puñetazo se detiene.

-No mereces la pena imbecil-se da la vuelta con el dolor

-Tsunami tu...-le mira

-Tachi ..no! yo...-en su arrebato de rabia porque su uke lo viera tan violento actuo por si solo y cogio una silla y se la lanzo a Fudou, este cae la suelo del dolor, los demas ven como el joven cae herido pero la cosa se pone mas feo que sangraba de la cabeza .

-Fudou-san!-le llamaba Tachi horrorizado, Tsunami estatico se quedo no sabia que hacer, los demas llamados por los gritos del joven fueron a ver, Shirou preocupado no queria que Kazemaru le viera.

-¿que pasa? ¿Tachi que te...ocu..-ve como su pareja tirado en el suelo sin responder, su aire se contuvo por unos segundos, queria que eso fuera una broma pesada de Fudou- ¡Levantate FUDOU!-grito cerrando sus ojos

-Kazemaru he llamado a un doctor-dijo Ulvida

-Yo...perdoname...no tengo palabras-contesto Tsunami bajando la mirada, en eso Tachimukai se volteo y le da una bofetada

-¿Por que Tsunami? ¿Porque no eres sincero contigo mismo? ¡TE ODIO! -salio corriendo del lugar

-Tachimukai...-se quedo parado en su sitio no sabia que hacer, en eso Fudou reacciona de su estado inconsciente.

-¡Joder! ¿tenia que ser con una silla?-se quejaba del dolor, Kazemaru le advertia que no se moviera pero este ni caso- Ve tras él, tsk eres un cobarde, te pense mas confiado y seguro-reprochandolo, pero le hizo caso.

Por lo demas Kazemaru era feliz penso que debia ir al hospital pero en vez de eso se quedo en unas de las habitaciones descansando mientras los demas hacian el pastel, la hora se aproximaba poco a poco, los minutos pasaban volando.

Tsunami por fin alcanzo a Tachimukai le agrro del abrazo y sin dudar le beso, cosa que siempre queria hacer, pero el otro dolido aun se aparto de él, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Escuchame...por favor..-rogo

-No!

-Por favor-rogando pero el chico con sus manos se tapo los oidos no queria oir sus palabras no queria...porque tenia miedo.

-Lo entiendo...pero...quiero que sepas que te amo, odio que siempre estes rodeado de chicos y les sonrias, ¡QUIERO QUE ME SONRIAS SOLO A MI!-grito esto ultimo, Tachi se volteo indeciso, vio a Tsunami soltar varias lagrimas de sus ojos

-¿Me amas?-secando las lagrimas del surfista con su pequeño dedo, Tsunami alzo su mirada y con decision.

-¡TE AMO!-le abrazo sin dudarlo, junto sus labios con los del joven Tachimukai para profundizar su amor.

-Has tardado-rio por debajo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su chico, solto lagrimas de felicidad

-Lo siento, soy un estupido, volvamos quiero disculparme con Fudou

-Hai- y asi ambos se fueron entrelazando sus manos con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El sol se ocultaba y el plan empezaba ahora, Suzuno debia llevar a Midorikawa a la casa pero ...algo salio mal, este sin querer le pego con un bate de beisbol cosa que Nagumo no le extrañaba,

-Suzuno, debia ser precisamente un bate

-Esque...no tengo baras de hierro-con mirada inocente, Nagumo no sabia que pensar pero le dio igual se llevo al mini-helado.

-Poco pesa este helado verde-dijo Suzuno

-Eso parece, con lo vago que es.

En la casa los ukes y chicas ya lo habian preparado todo solo faltaba meter a Mido dentro del pastel, Kazemaru subio a la habitacion a ver a Fudou.

-Lo siento...

-¿Por que? a ti no te han tirado una silla a la cabeza-riendo y sacando un cigarro

-Jeje, parece mentira -con la mirada angustiada

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto inocente, en un cerrar de ojos se le abalanzo Kazemaru encima con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Por un segundo, una milesima de segundo pense que te perdi, toda esa sangre salir de tu cabeza me preocupo-llorando

-Va va va, ya paso, estoy vivo, no te dejare solo en este mundo lleno de pervertido-sacando su lado humorista

-No tiene gracia

-Lo se, pero es verdad-cogiendo el delicado rostro del uke con sus manos.

-Sin..ti..yo no se que haria..-rompiendo a llorar

-Eres un lloron ¿lo sabias?-riendo- No me pasara nada, si estoy contigo todo me saldra bien, eres aquello que da sentido a esta triste historia que es mi vida.

-Fudou...-mordiendose los labios a la vez que sus lagrimas bajaban.

-Relajate que es el cumple de Hiroto-desarreglando el pelo de su chico-ve a cambiarte o te quito yo la ropa, tu eliges.

-Esta bien-le da un beso en la frente-portate bien-se va pero antes le mira con ternura secando su lagrimas.

Al poco tiempo todos estaban arreglados, menos Nagumo, Suzuno,Endo y Fudou, pero les daba igual, los ukes en la cocina metieron a Midorikawa en el pastel.

-Suzuno...

-Si?

-Esto...

-Que?

-Mido esta herido! seras animal!

-Pobre Midori-poniendole una cinta en el cuello con suavidad Tachi

-Chicoas termine la tarjeta-dijo Shirou

-Genial, solo falta, meterlo, ariiba-todos le metiron dentro y cerraron la tapa con cuidado, solo faltaba el cumpleañero.

-Todos preparados-dijo la hermana de Hiroto

-Estoy emocionado-dijo Shirou

-Espero que este regalo le guste-dijo dudoso Kidou

-Seguro le encanta-con el pulgar arriba Sakuma, la puerta se abrio y era Hiroto. Cada uno se coloco en su sitio esperando a que encienda la luz, todos tenian comfetit.

-Vaya la luz esta apagada-dijo Hiroto, la encendio y todos saltaron de sus sitios y gritaron

-¡FELICIDADES HIROTO!-todos a la vez, él estaba emocionado pero triste, buscaba entre todos a su peliverde favorito.

-Gr-gracias chicos, pero ¿donde esta Midori?

-Lo sentimos pero no pudo venir-fingiendo Goenji

Todos lo pasaron muy bien, se tomaron fotos, comieron, jugaron, bebieron, solo faltaba el regalo,.

-Ahora tu regalo-dijo Fudou apareciendo en la sala.

-¿mi regalo?-mirando todos los regalos que habia abierto. ¿hay uno mas?

-Estupido, la tarta

-Pero si casi no podiamos comerla

-todos riendo a la vez, no eran buenos fingiendo

-Sorpresa, tu abrela cuando todos nos vayamos, asi que chicos vayamonos a casa

-Si, ha sido una bonita velada-dijo Shirou

-Repetiremos la cena-dijo Suzuno, todos iban saliendo felicitando al cumpleañero, los ultimos en salir eran Kazemaru con Fudou

-Chicos ¿ya os vais?

-Si, veras, la tarta es de parte de nosotros y Midori

-Kaze, si Mido no cocina, devora

-Lo sabemos, abrelas, te sorprenderas-riendo maliciosamente Fudou

-Adios disfruta-dijeron y se fueron como los demas, estaba perplejo no sabia a que se referia, pero les hizo caso, abrio la tarta y ahi estaba "su regalo", un dormido Midorikawa vestido de conejo blanco con cinta rojas y verdes y una nota en el cuello que ponia.

_"Hiroto, escribi esta carta hace mucho tiempo_

_tengo miedo a que pienses que soy raro_

_pero te amo, no puedo ocultarlo, no quiero_

_alejarme de ti, perdoname, pero eslo que siento._

_Te amo_

_Me duele no decirtelo en persona_

_ATT: Midorikawa Ryuuji."_

-Mido...tu...-con la mirada tierna-je era de suponer eras tan timido en ese aspecto, yo tambien te amo, quiero disfrutar de mi regalo-saco al pequeño conejo del pastel con cuidado a su habitacion.

-¿eh? estoy en la cama de Hiroto-sonrojado, se ve a si mismo vestido de conejo-¿coomo?-recordando-ya se...seran !-maldeciendo a sus amigos, detras suyo aparece Hiroto

-¿te as despertado?

-Eh? no...soy un fantasma-imitando un fantasma

-Midorikawa te ves realmente adorable

-Yo...no..-sonrojado

-Ven -lo acorrala- te quiero-besando su frente

-¿tu?

-Mido he leido esta carta tuya-se la enseña el otro se queda petrificado

-Yo..no hace falta que finjas se que amas a Endou

-No, yo te amo a ti, quiero que seas mio, desde hace tiempo soñe con que seas mio, no e dejado de pensar en ti Mido, mi helado verde- Mido estaba a romper a llorar,Hiroto se lo impedio y se le beso, inundio la habitacion de besos...

[continuara en el siguiente cap con lemon]

Cap 10: Disfrutando del regalo -Lemon-

Espero que sean de vuestro agrado.


	10. Chapter 10

Amor extraño

Cap 10: Disfrutando del regalo

En la habitacion de Hiroto se hundia en una placentera noche de lujuria, ambos chicos se besaban con ternura, besos lentos para no estropear el momento, Hiroto miraba entre besos la mirada sonrojada de su uke, amaba y soñaba con ese momento anhelado, sin vacilar deposito delicadamente a su uke en su cama, donde bajo la cremallera de ese disfraz tan bello pero a la vez molesto ya que impedia ver el hermoso cuerpo fragil de aquel uke que se encontraba llorando de la felicidad, Hiroto se quito su camisata y abrazas a su uke, ese calor que desprendiable era sublime para el, su olor mataba su corazon del placer.

Con lentitud y suavidad se deshizo del disfraz y sin dudar con sus manos toco el torso de su uke con dulzura, al ver los pezones de su chico empezo a mordisquearlos con delicadeza para que no se sientiera obligado a nada, poco despues observo que el miembro de Mido pedia mas, con mirada lujuriosa saco del boxer de Mido el miembro erecto y empezo a lamerlo en ese momento Midorikawa se levanta y empuja a Hiroto contra el suelo.

-¡para!-dice Mido empujandolo contra el suelo

-¿que te pasa? ¿te hice daño?

-No...yo...-sonrojado-lo abraza y lo comienza a besar, con su mano derecha masaje el miembro de su pelirrojo, haciendo que el pelirrojo soltaron pequeños suspiros en la boca de su uke, Mido se agacho hasta donde estaba el miebro de Hiroto y empezo a lamerlo como si de un helado se tratara, al parecer tenia mucha experiencia sobre eso, Hiroto no podia evitar tambalearse y sonrojarse, con su mano acaricio el pelo verdoso de su uke.

-Mido...mi...yo...me vengo-tarde este se habia corrido dentro de la boca de Midorikawa

-Esto es la semilla de mi Hiro-pensaba sonrojado Mido saboreando el liquido blanquecino, Hiroto no resistio mas y abraza a Mido, la cara que ponia era tan hermosa.

-Mido...¿quieres seguir?

-Te amo...quiero ser tuyo.

Y asi con su mano derecho introdujo tres de sus dedos en la boca de su uke despues de humederselo introdujo un dedo dentro de la parte trasera de Mido, para acallar el dolor, le beso dulcemente y con su mano restante masajeaba el miembro de Midorikawa.

-Ahhh...amm-decia en gemidos y suspiros Mido, Hiroto ya iba por su terver dedo, y ahora se disponia a introducir su miembro dentro de Mido

-¿Estas preparado?

-S...Si...

Introdujo su miembro, al introducirlo Mido solto un grito de dolor, Hiroto al verlo gritar paro pero Mido se lo impedio.

-Quiero...que...sigas Hiro...-aferrandose a él mas

Obedeciendo empezo a embestiarlo lentamente para que se acostrumbrara al dolor, pero su uke pedia mas velocidad, y no podia decir que no a esa dulce vos, empezo a embestiarlo con mas velocidad que podia hasta el punto de venirse ambos

-Mido!

-¡Hiroto!-abrazando a hiroto temblando

Despues de venirse, Hiro dentro de Mido, y este encima de ambos, Hiroto cayo encima de Midorikawa el cual lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, ahi en el suelo se quedaron dormidos el uno encima del otro, felices su sueño de estar juntos se hizo realidad.

En casa de Fudou donde este debia estar dormido pero no, estaba viendo videos XXX mientras Kazemaru dormia.

-Oh! que tierno Hiroto-decia en plan burla Fudou bebiendo alcohol, en eso sale Kazemaru medio dormido y ve como su chico apestaba a cerveza

-¿has vuelto a beber?-voltea su mirada a la tele y estaba viendo, no precisamente porno, ¡sino que habia puesto una camara en la casa de Hiroto!

-Kaze! tengo una explicacion

-¿Le has grabado?-furioso

-Pero...pero...era pata comprobar si esto...ammm.-no sabia que decir-¡Arrg! esta bien lo hice para reirme un poco, no lo hace tambien como nosotros en la cama

-Dejame ver-interesado- quiero saber como lo han echo-sonrojado dando al play

-Mentiroso tu quieres hacerlo

-Ah! quita-se le abalanzo encima suyo besandolo por todo el cuello dando pequeñas mordidas

-No puedo contenerme, mañana mato a Midorikwa

-Le tienes envidia

-Bah olvidame-besando a Fudou con toda su ternura, dejando la tele encendida.

Al dia siguiente todos estaban esperando en la entrada a Kazemaru y Fudou que venian juntos a clase.

-¿Que pasa chicos?-mirando a sus amigos uke

-Kazemaru, tu y Fudou sois novios ¿Verdad?-pregunto Mido

-Yo...am...si-suspirando

-Oh! el helado obseno se preocupa de mi vida sexual con Kazemaru-eso hizo sonrojar a Kaze, por otra parte estaba Goenji con los demas Seme, esta vez lo miraba contento, al parecer si trataba bien a su ex novio.

-Llegamos tarde-dijo Kazemaru corriendo por los pasillos, cuando nadie le seguia decidio parar, hasta que un profesor lo agarro y lo encerro junto con el.

-Chiss! si no quieres que nada te pase haz lo que te diga-amenazo

-Es usted un profesor dejame ir

-A no, eso si que no-acorralandolo- Si no quieres que tu novio sea expulsado junto con Goenji por destrozar material escolar y tampoco querras que tus amigos suspendan ¿verdad?

Esas palabras le dolian, amaba a su novio mas que su propia vida y le jodia que ese viejo verde se metiera, y lo peor tambien se metio con sus amigos, decidio enfrentarsele

-Dejame en paz-le golpea

-Ja, estupido si no haces lo que te digo a tu novio le mandaran a la carcel, se que tiene un expediente abierto, cualquier cosa que yo diga le mandaran, yo soy quien manda en esta situacion- esas palabras llenas de malicia hicieron a Kazemaru pensar, no queria a su novio en la carcel, asi que opto por hacer caso a ese profesor.

-Esta bien, no rellenes el expediente de Fudou

-Buen chico- acercandose a Kazemaru con lujuria, este tan solo dejaba salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

En las clases Fudou estaba intranquilo jamas Kazemaru llegaba tarde, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

En la siguiente clase aparecio en la aula normal como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se sento en su sitio un poco molesto, no podia sentarse, y eso enseguida se dio cuenta Fudou

-¡Kazemaru! ¿donde estabas?-pregunto nervioso

-Perdoname me hice daño y fui a la enfermeria-fingiendo

-¡mentira!-no le creia, el grupo uke fue a ver a Kazemaru

-¿Que te paso? nunca llegas tarde-dijo Shirou

-Hay! chicos no es nada, pense descansar estaba cansado nada mas-miro a Fudou, le hizo sentir mal, pero peor se sentia él-Fudou...

-¿dime?

-simplemente le abrazo- te quiero no lo olvides

En eso entra el profesor que abuso de él, Kazemaru lo miro con odio, cosa que Fudou era un experta de ser odiado, mira al profesor pero no lo comprendia.

-Bien chicos, quiero que organiceis los eventos para navidad

-Hai-todos menos Kaze y Fudou

El oji verde no dudo mas, algo pasaba a Kazemaru y queria llegar al fondo de la situacion pero cada vez era mas dificil apenas lo veia, no quedaban eso desesperaba a Fudou y ponia nervioso al grupo uke,

Habia pasado 1 mes desde entonces, Fudou sospechaba de que algo pasaba y no dudo en poner camaras en las clases para averiguar.

Despues de clases Kazemaru se quedo, pero Fudou le dio igual, quiso averiguar que pasaba y ya, se colo en los baños para mirar que hacia su peliazul.

La sorpresa fue inolvidable, Fudou escuchaba cada palabra de la boca de ese viejo mientras se follaba a su novio.

"Buen chico, si sigues asi a tu noviecito no le pasara nada y no tendra que ir a la carcel"

Esas palabras me hervia la sangre pero mas le dolia saber que Kazemaru no disfrutaba al contrario lloraba, en mares no queria hacerlo sufrir.

"No llores chico, piensa que soy ese asqueroso de tu novio Fudou Akio.

Jamas, él...es...especial, no te compares-dijo Kazemaru llorando"

Fudou hizo algo que jasmas habia echo, llorar, lloro en verdad le dolia verlo, en rabiado salia de los baños, fue a su casa, grabo el video en un CD y se empezo a en borrachar solo.

-Por que no querias hacerlo conmigo, te sentias sucio, te amo Kazemaru, pero...te compensare-con la mirada seria y segura.-Mañana me las pagaras viejo verde de mierda, ¡Esto no quedara asi! yo le amo-grito.

Cap 11: Eres importante en mi vida, te amo.

Cuidesen.


	11. Chapter 11

Amor extraño Cap 11: Esto no quedara asi

A la mañana siguiente, el uke azulado se extrañaba de que Fudou no le haya llamado o enviado un sms, se sentia vacio, ni mucho menos vino a buscarlo, temia que se haya olvidado de él.

LLego a la escuela triste ni siquiera Fudou estaba en la entrada para darle explicaciones, claro, se habia cansado penso, vio a sus amigos y cambio de parecer, sonrio pareciendo feliz, a su lado paso Fudou un poco desiquilibrado al parecer estaba bebiendo, queria regañarlo, pero no podia, no tenia derechos para hacerlo.

-Kaze ¿estas bien?-preocupado Mido

-Si, hoy tenemos el festival de navidad, debemos darlo todo, asi que el reportaje de cine debe quedar genial-sonriendo

-No me fio mucho-dijo Shirou

-Oh venga no digas eso

-Esta bien vamos-dijo Tachimukai- en nada empezara los festivales.

Las primeras clases se pasaron eternas, ni siquiera Fudou se habia presentado a las clases, ¿donde se habra metido?, se preguntaba Kazemaru.

Entra en la clase una preofesora animada diciendo que el festival empezaba y que nuestra clase era la primera en comenzar.

-Esta bien, ahora nos dirigimos, chicos vayamos en orden, Nagumo y Hiroto id a poner en marcha el reportaje y que los demas deben ensayar lo que tienen que decir

-Hai sensei-dijeron ambos.

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en el salon de actos esperando a la clase de Kaze y los demas, en ningun momento encontraron a Fudou, incluso Tsunami y Goenji lo buscaron pero no le encontraron, pero el festival debia proseguir.

-Bienvenidos alumnos, esta sesion de cinematografia la daran la clase de ciencias-presento Aki.

-Gracias, alumnos, profesores, padres-decia Suzuno- Esta sesion dara mucho que hablar y...-el microfano dejo de funcionar, se preguntaba que pasaba.

-¿Que pasa Nagumo?

-No tengo ni idea, alguien lo a estado tocando

-Joder, bien vamos-en eso se apgan las luces y se vuelven a enceder y estaba Fudou un poco ebrio y empezo hablar.

-Hola profesores, director, y ah a los alumnos.-hablo serio- Nagumo has algo util y mete este CD, y tu Suzuno quedate quiero que veas la clase de escuela es esta.

-¿como?

-Tu solo mira la pantalla imbecil-enfadado

-Adelante con esta proyeccion donde los profesores no tienen moral, y usted señor Koyuko no se vaya-con malicia

El video que puso Nagumo era el CD que grago cuando el profesor obligo a Kazemaru acostarse con él.

-Perdoname Kazemaur-hablo por el microfono Fudou

Todos estaban sorprendidos y asqueados de como un profesor habia chantajeado a un alumno emocionalmente.

"Olvidate de ese estupido macarra, amame a mi

-Nooo! -llorando- yo...Fudou...

-Callate-le pego una bofetada-piensa en mi

-Jamas-llorando"

Esas palabras salian del video, Suzuno y los demas deseaban golpear al profesor.

-¡basta! ese video no significa nada-grito el profesor- es todo montaje, niños tontos

-No mientas- dijo Fudou, Kazemaru le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, no quiso levantarse no tenia el valor de hacerlo.-¡Tocaste a Kazemaru con tus asquerosas manos!-grito de la rabia

-Kazemaru di algo-rogo sus amigos

-Yo...

-Ni falta que hace que hables-defendio Fudou- ¡no sabes lo sucio que se sintio! ¿lo asqueroso que es acostarse contigo? cabron...

-Por favor como van a creerle a ese estupido, que tiene un expediente

-¡Callate! ahi esta la evidencia, abusabas de Kazemaur- se harto agarro al profesor y empezo a pegarle-¡Te odio! -pegandole mas, cayo al suelo y pego patadas puñetazo, todos estaban sorprendidos del comportamiento, Kazemaru tan solo lloraba con la expresion seria, se fijo atentamente de como Fudou le caian unas pequeñas lagrimas, se lavanto de su asiento subio al escenario y abrazo por detras a Fudou

-Para...por favor...tus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, para-llorando.

-¡No! él te utilizo, me prometi a mi mismo que nadie te utilice, no...nunca...-dejo de pegarle, su respirancion era cortada por el beso que le dio Kazemaru, ya que se le puso delante de él.

-Gracias Fudou por parar-le abrazo, el profesor se levanto e intento escapar, Suzuno y Nagumo le cogieron, el director indignado llamo a la policia, pero antes de eso, Fudou se separo de Kazemaru y le propino otro puñetazo que hizo que escupiera los dientes , se quedo en el suelo sangrando, Fudou se percato de un arma que llevaba este.

-Imbecil, acabare con la vida de tu amor-apuntando a Kazemaru, su novio se intrepuso en el camino.

El salon de actos se hundio en el silencio, el unico ruido fue el de la bala.

-¡FUDOU!-grito Kazemaru en desesperacion.

Todo lo demas fue muy rapido, la policia vino a arrestar al profesor, a Fudou se lo llevaron en la ambulancia Kazemaru fue con él y tambien fue Kidou.

Pasaron tres dias, cuando Fudou por fin desperto, el su subconcieste no penso ni en sus mejores sueños encontrarse con tanta gente reunida, ya que nadie le tomaba en serio.

-¡Ostias! que todavia no me e muerto-haciendo la broma de siempre, pero parecia cansado

-Por fin despierta, han pasado tres dias desde entonces-dijo Kidou

-¿Kazemaru?-mirando a los alrededores, triste

-Por el emo, el esta dormido-señalando el sofa Suzuno

-Kaze...has venido...-feliz

-No se ha querido despegar de tu lado ni un minuto-dijo Shirou

-Ni comer queria, solo iba a su casa para darse una ducha y ya esta-hablo Mido.

-¿Todo eso por mi?-lo miro con tristeza, jamas pense que alguien le amase tanto..Me gustaria tenerlo en mis brazos, y no penseis mal

-Si dices que no pensamos mal, lo haremos-dijo Nagumo.

-Callate-dijo Fudou, solo comtemplaba el rostro de Kazemar, en ese momento solo el movil de Hiroto, quien llamaba era Endou

-¿sI?Hiroto, ¿donde esta la habitacion de Fudou?

-Ahora voy a verte, Mido esparadme, ese sonido habia despertado a Kazemaru.

El peliazulado se levanto pesadamente, miro a sus amigos que le sonreian felizmente, su pelo suelto estaba, Fudou con su mano acaricio el pelo sedoso de su chico.

-¿Fudou?-lo ve, la imagen de cuando lo vio fue, ¿eres real?, lo peñizco para verificar que no era un suerño

-Auch eso duele-se quejo-al menos dame un besos mejor que eso

-Fudou, estas vivo,-lo abrazo

-Gracias por los animos-viendo como llora su uke

-Deja de llorar, si me muera a morir, al menos quisiera ver tu sonrisa y no verte llorar, eres lo mas importante de mi vida-todos le miraron bien, se iban a besar cuando entra Endou montando follon

-Joder, Endou me jodiste mi momento-se quejo mas

-Perdoan, esque me perdi

-me perdi-imitandolo

-No seas crio-le regaño Kazemaru-besando a Fudou-recuperate que dentro de poco es navidad y quiero pasarlas contigo-sonrio

-Por cierto Fudou te has perdido tres dias de clase-dijo kidou

-Que bien, por cierto que paso con el profesor ese

-El murio-solto friamente Suzuno

-¿De verdad?

-Si-dijo Tsunami-al parecer en la carcel seguia con la obsesion con Kazemaru hasta el punto de suicidarse, penso que el habia muerto.

-Mejor, asi estare tranquilo o yo mismo le mataba.

-Ah!-dijo Nagumo, todos se asutaron-el director limpio tu expediente

-Estupendo-sin importale mucho

Pasaron las horas hablando todos, hasta que se hizo tarde y todos se fueron, menos Kazemaru que se quedo con Fudou hablando.

-kazemaru no lo e dicho pero...gracias, pero de todas formas no debiste hacer eso por mi

-¿Porque?¡si tenia por que hacerlo!

-No, ...no merezco nada de ti...-bajando la cabeza- te hicieron daño y ...

-¿Me amas?-le corto la conversacion

-Como puedes decir eso, claro que si

-Entonces, empezemos una nueva pagina de nuestra vida-sentandose al lado de Fudou-No sabes la falta que me has echo en todo este tiempo, las ganas que tenia de sentirte cerca de mi, que estemos a solas, que me sobreprotejas, que hables mal-riendo diciendo esto ulimo, lo abrazo- y...eche de menos que siempre me digas que me quieres.

-Te amo-se lo dijo en susurro.

-¿Porque me lo susurras?

-Porque tu eres mi mundo y universo.

Cap 12:Nuestra primera navidad juntos

Espero que os guste.


	12. Chapter 12

Amor extraño –Cap 12: Nuestra primera Navidad juntos.

Fudou salió del hospital después de dos días, supuestamente saldría antes pero se le ocurrio salir de noche a fumar, fuimos a mi casa como siempre, estas navidades mis padres trabajaran lejos, no me importa estare con él.

-¿Navidad?-se sorprendio- no me había ni dado cuenta

-Pero si las calles, mi casa, en todos lados lo ponen-solto Kazemaru

-Ahhh….-un poco triste, daba la sensación que no le gustaba.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto un poco preocupado

-¿Eh? Nada, solo pensaba-apago la tele- mejor voy a descansar tengo algo de sueño.-se fue sin decir un comentario insolente o mal sonante.

-Fudou…¿Qué te pasa?- mirando como se va sin decirle nada

Despues de cenar, Fudou ha estado muy nervioso y no hablado en todo el dia, hasta que Kazemaru harto de tanto misterio le hablo

-¡Me canse! –dijo el azulado golpeando la mesa

-¿eh?, estas bien-mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Habla! No soporto verte de esa manera-frunciendo el ceño.

-No le des mas vuelta, termine de comer, yo lavo los platos-recogiendo la mesa, es la primera en toda la relación juntos en que no dejo terminar de hablar a Kazemaru.

En la noche, Kazemaru no podía dormir, por eso obsto por dormir en el salón, a mirar las fotos de los dos juntos, le hacia mucha ilusión estar con Fudou, quería saber que tenia.

-Quiero…saber….-bajando una lagrima de su ojo castaño, pensó quien le podría ayudar, y pensó en una persona. ¡Kidou!

Sin pensar que era de noche fue a buscar a Kidou, cogio su abrigo, sus zapatos y se cambio de ropa y salio con el pelo suelto, cuando por fin llego tras perderse por 2 horas, encontró la mansión de Kidou, toco el timbre con insistencia .

El estratega se levanto de golpe, pensó que era otra vez el borracho que se equivoco de casa otra vez, cogio una piedra que tenia en su mesilla y la lanzo por la ventana. Le doy a un viejo borracho Kazemaru se asuto, y grito.

-¡Animal! Soy Kazemaru-grito con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Kazemaru?-se puso una bata y salio haber que quería el uke-emo.

-Dios que frio-se abrazo a si mismo, Kidou le abrió la puerta

-Pasa, y dime porque estas en mi casa-sentandose en el sofá ofreciendo una taza de te al uke, esa vez no llevaba sus goggles.

-Veras, se que es tarde, pero quiero preguntarte, ¿tu pasaste la navidad pasada con Fudou?

-Si muy tarde-penso Kidou- ¿eh? ¿la navidad pasada?-se pregunto- si, ¿Por qué?

-Lo noto raro, desde que se dio cuenta que era navidad cambio de actitud repentinamente

-Oh, claro ahora lo entiendo-encajando piezas

-¿Qué dime!

-No le gusta la navidad

-¿Por qué?

-Veras, todos sabemos los problemas que tuvo con su familia, pero…nunca conto que les había pasado, y bueno su madre murió

-¿Cómo?-exaltado

-Si, la cosa esque su madre murió por culpa del padre de Fudou-desviando la mirada

-Cuentamelo-serio- pero…esta mal-bajando la cabeza

-riendo- al menos te importa

-Mucho

-Bueno, esque según tengo entendido murieron ambos en un accidente-se levanta- creo que tengo el periódico por aquí- lo saco y se lo entrega en las manos

-lo leo detenidamente- Dios mio…-no sabia que decir sus ojos asombro ve, su mano llevo a la boca.

-Es terrible, pero…cierto por eso odia la navidad-el ambiente se desmoranizo

-Fudou…has tenido que callar, aguantarte toda esta tragedia, yo…fui un tonto

-Kaze…-suspiro

-Y yo obligándole a que me lo cuente, que estúpido he sido-pasando su mano por la cara.

"Hombre obliga a su ex –mujer a subir al coche junto con su hijo, al parecer el padre estaba ebrio el cual tuvieron un accidente contra un camión, la pareja murió en el acto, el niño sobrevivio debido a que su madre lo protegio con su cuerpo, el dia en que murió fue tristemente el 25 de Diciembre Navidad"

A la mañana siguiente Fudou se movia en la cama, era raro que tuviera mas espacio de lo normal, se levanta medio dormido y se como Kazemaru no estaba, de la cama se levanta y expeciona toda la casa sin encontrar a su uke, estaba preocupado, sabia que ha estado raro dedes el otro dia.

-Joder, uke-emo, ¿Por qué me haces esto?-dando vueltas en el salón, para desgracia de él, Kaze se dejo el móvil.

Por las calles vagaba Kazemaru no sabia como mirar a Fudou después de leer la noticia, para tranquilizarse Kidou le obligo a quedarse a dormir, justo cuando estaba en la puerta de su casa se decidio entrar, pero tenia miedo, averiguar cosas del pasado de otro estaba mal, no quería quedarse solo en Navidad, por ello se volteo para irse a darse una vuelta.

Suerte al parecer no estaba de su parte, Fudou que andaba mas nervioso de lo normal, se vistió lo mas rápidamente que pudo: botas negras, pantalones y camisa negra a cuadros, y una bufanda, salio de la casa dispuesto a buscar al uke testarudo que tenia, al abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa, vio al chico que buscaba intentado irse de nuevo, se alegro, pensó lo peor.

-Kazemaru…-le llamo con voz afligida

-¡Fudou!-no quiso darse la vuelta- etto…¡voy a comprar!-se quiso escapar, pero el otro le agarro del pelo

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? Me tenias preocupado, ¿Acaso no te importo?

-Yo…fui a dar un paseo, y acabe en la casa de Kidou

-¿kidou? ¿para?

-Queria saber porque no te gustaba la navida- contesto sin mirarle a la cara, y Fudou todavía sujetaba los lisos cabellos de Kazemaru.

-Te lo conto, ¿verdad?-bajando la mirada

-Si…-ahogandose en sus palabras-lo siento no debi meterme en tus asuntos,de verdad, solo quería que estuviéramos juntos, nada mas-casi afónico, el miedo a perderlo le invadia por dentro, sus puños apretó con fuerzas, no quería llorar mas, noto como Fudou tiraba de él, de sus cabellos para ser mas precisos.

-Idiota-abrazandolo fuertemente

-….-sin habla se quedo, quería llorar, pero no lo hizo, agarro fuertemente los brazos de Fudou para no escapar, sentía la respiración agitada de Fudou en su fino cuello

-Siento que sepas la verdad

-No importa, ahora mas que nunca quiero estar contigo, por que cuando se ama, los problemas o preocupaciones no son escusa, y yo, mi única escusa es…tenerte para mi solo-sonrio, el otro al oir eso rio junto a su uke.

En otra parte, donde Mido y Hiroto organizaban una fiesta, ya que se aburrían y amaban las fiestas de Navidad, iban a invitar a todos sus amigos.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13; Una fiesta

En la casa de los Kiyama la cosa se estaba pondiendo divertido, ya que Hiroto estaba decorando la casa y poniendo adornos.

-Oh Hiro esta quedando muy bonito-con estrellas en sus ojos Midorikawa.

-Me alegra de que te guste-sonriendo

-Es todo tan lindo-abrazando a su novio

-Ahora hay que invintar a nuestros amigos, menos a Diam

-Joo es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde niños-poniendo ojitos

-Esta bien-no podia decir que no a su chico- pero lo vigilare-en voz baja

-¿Que?

-Nada

A la hora Midorikawa y Ulvida habian llamado a todos sus amigos para que vinieran a la casa a pasarlo bien en la fiesta que habian organizado.

-¡Termine!-dijo contento Mido-espero no haberme olvidado de nadie-con un dedo en el menton.

En la casa de Kazemaru estaba fuera comprando unas flores para los padres de Fudou que murieron en unas fechas tan tristes

-Dejalo Kazemaru ni falta que hace- observando que el joven escogia con suma delicadeza hermosas flores, queria que de alguna manera, los padres ya fallecido de los padres de Fudou vean desde su lugar, mas bien la madre, que su hijo vivo se acuerda de ella.

-Creo que estas esta bien, ah, cogere un crisantemo-mirando con una sonrisa dicha flor- Es preciosa ¿no crees?

-Si..-mirando la flor con atencion, le recordo a su madre, ella amaba los crisantemo- ¿como lo has sabido?

-¿El que?

-Que me gustan los crisantemos

-No lo sabia, pero me alegra saber que a ti tambien-Kazemaru pago las flores donde se dirigian al cementerio a entregar las flores.

Fudou estaba normal, no expresaba sentimiento alguno.

-Debe estar orgullosa-rompio el silencio que se habia producido

-¿eh?

-Bueno, has echo tus cosas, no te digo que no, pero tambien has echo cosas buenas, y esos pequeños momentos son importantes para una madre-hablo Kazemaru arrodillado en la tumba de los señores Fudou, tocaba como la tumba estaba fria .

-No lo creo, siempre he sido alguien horrible.

-No digas esas cosas, Akio creo que deberias hablar con ellos

-¿hablar? pero si estan muertos-renego

-Tu solo hazlo-marchandose

-Tu...-mirando como se iba, se volteo y vio la tumba de su madre- Vaya otra vez aqui, ha pasado muchos años, la ultima vez que vien su en tu entierro, pero...no se ni porque he venido, yo que he sido cruel y malo con aquellos que me rodearon-se arrodillo- al parecer Yuuto y ...Ichirouta...me han cambiado...que par de dos, me alegro de que...hayan venido a mi vida, no se si podria estar sin ellos, y es mas sin ..¿mis amigos?, si creo que puedo decir con seguridad esa palabra,-rio- suena gracioso, ojala madre me estes viendo, porque yo...hay veces que me haces falta.-se levanta torpemente- lo que mas me gustaria en este mundo esque hayas conocido a Ichirouta-emo, te hubiera gustado, aun mas su pelo largo. Me tengo que ir madre, espero venir otra vez, cuidate-se dio la vuelta contento, se sentia mucho mejor, cuando cerro sus ojos al cielo nevado, le parecio escuchar una dulce voz.

_"Estoy orgullosa hijo mio, estare contigo siempre...Akio..."_

Rapidamente se dio la vuelta buscando a la persona que le hablo, pero no encontro a esa persona, y penso en un instante, "¿madre?" penso y solo sonrio mientras caminaba, "Gracias..."

En la entrada le esperaba Kazemaru dispuesto ir a la fiesta con Fudou

-¡Vamo!-entusiasta

-Si pequeño uke-burlandose

-No soy pequeño solo que...mido menos que tu

-Hiro!-le llamo el peliverde

-¿dime?

-Puedo comer ¿plissss?-con cara de cordero degollado

-Esta bien pero no te ahoges

-Lo prometo!

Al rato llegaron todos los invitados a la casa, se quedaron sorprendidos, el arbolde navidad era enorme, con muchas luces y adornos a su alrededor, la casa tenia un monton de adorno era todo un encanto la casa, Tsunami y Tachimukai trajeron un enorme pastel con forma de mar y playa, Goenji y Fubuki llevaron un pastel de un muñeco de nieve, Kidou y Sakuma llevaron un pastel de pinguino, Suzuno y Nagumo llevaron un pastel de un tulipan, los ultimos en llegar fueron Kazemaru, Fudou y Endou que llevaron un pastel con forma de balon de futbol y otro con forma de platano, banana.

La noche fue divertida ya que garon al burro y Endou le dio a Kabeyama, Kogure era perseguido por Haruna por la casa por poner picante, Midorikawa comia mientras hablaba con sus amigos, Nagumo se reia de las tonterias de Matsuno y Handa, Goenji miraba a su uke, Hiroto hablaba con sus amigos, Suzuno discutia con Osamu como siempre, fue una velada divertida para todos, hasta que Hiroto hablo.

-Chicos, gracias por venir a mi fiesta, como sabreis este sera nuestro ultimo año juntos-abraza a Mido- yo y Mido pensabamos estudiar en el extranjero-sonrieron- se que muchos de vosotros tambien cogereis vuestro camino, pero nunca nos olvidare de vosotros, disfrutemos, por este año y por nuestros sueños

Si!, chicos, propongo que cada año nos reunamos en la casa de uno de nosotros para nunca olvidarnos, o reunirnos para jugar, como cuando terminamos la final, quiero que todos estemos presentes jamas olvidarnos-dijo Endou entusiasmado- por nosotros!

Cap 14: Escogiendo destino, mi nuevo fututo,


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14: Escogiendo destino, mi nuevo futuro

KUKUKUKUKU x'D en este cap sera amm..¿raro? x'D algo asi, se consta desde mas de la medianoche, donde despues de bonitas palabras se desmadran, pero...tiene una sorpresa este cap, leanlo y disfruten.

Despues de hermosas palabras de despedida y nuevo camino, los chicos empezaron la fiesta de verdad "noche joven de Navidad" lo habia nombrado Nagumo.

Las cosas iban bien, o eso parecia, al parecer los chicos se pasaron de bebidas mas de lo debido y permitido por la ley.

Unos estaban tan idos de bebido que incluso Nagumo y Tsunami se pusieron a cantar desnudos usando sus camisas como capas, se creian magos o heroes de tele, lo mas gracioso esque estaban cantando canciones de Digimon, Naruto incluso de Pokemon.

Tachimukai y Midorikawa estaban pero que bien idos que se les ocurrio andar por la casa con ropa de mujer, mejor dicho de Ulvida, esta estaba muy dormida.

Suzuno y Shirou estaban mareodos o alucinando porque de repente empezaron a creerse que eran hermanos y encima de serie de television, lo raro esque Suzuno estaba haciendo su bonita escena encima de Kabeyama K,O junto con Kogure, Touko, Genda.

Kidou se habia quedado dormido pero su hermana le quito la capa y goggles y estaba dando vueltas por la casa creyendose el estratega del Inazuma, Sakuma estaba tan borracho que no veia con quien hablaba y se puso a discutir con el arbol de Navidad por que no le dio su regalo de Santa Claus.

Kazemaru estaba embriagado por el alcohol y Fudou tambien, y listo el ojos verdes se llevo a su uke a los baños, hacer "manitas".

Fudou miro a su uke tan hermoso con su carita roja y sus ojos desconcertados, lo sento en sus piernas y comenzo a saborear el apetitoso cuello de su uke, su hermoso uke gemia mientras se aferraba de Fudou, entre suspiros y gemidos, Fudou se comia a besos a su Uke por todas partes del pequeño cuerpo de su uke, poco a poco se deshizo de la ropa, ya que en esa situacion la ropa sobraba, lo unico deseado es contemplar el cuerpo perfecto de Kazemaru.

-Eres tan hermoso Kazemaru-besandole los rosados pezones de su uke, amaba cunado gemia y nombraba su nombre, dispuesto a ir a mas, se llevo su mano al miembro de su uke para estimularlo mas, cosa que sintio como descargas electricas recorrer su cuerpo pero no era malo era placentero. Al poco tiempo el uke se corrio dejandole sin aliento, Fudou no desperciaria ese momento beso apasionadamente a Kazemaru, sus lenguas juganban.

Kazemaru sin estar contendo se agacho y empezo a lamer el miembro de su seme, a Fudou eso le encantaba, ver a su Uke tan apasionado, cuando mas lamia lo mataba de placer por dentro, y con cada pequeña mordida en la punta era mil descargas en su cuerpo. Fudou lo levanto y lo sento en su piernas esta vez sacando su miembro para colocarlo dentro de su uke, parecia que ya estaba acostumbrando Kaze, pero aun asi la sensacion era tan fuerte.

-¡Ahhh...mas...ma..!-pedia el uke en suspiros y gemidos nombrando a su seme-¡Akio!

-O..OK

Empezo a dar embestidas mas rapido, el cual Kazemaru tenia que aferrarse a su seme para no sentirse solo y disfrutar mas de esa sensacion tan lujuriosa.

-Me...ve...veng.-dijo Fudou corriendose dentro de su uke, y Kazemaru hizo lo mismo encima del chico que amaba, despues de termino se aferro en un fuerte abrazo Kazemaru.

Al verlo tan dormido encima suyo, le puso la ropa, la que podia, encima, se lo llevo en brazos a que durmiera en el sofa, ahora le tocaba divertirse con los demas, pasando por los pasillos vio una escena bastante...¿rara? si esa es la palabra, observo como Endou embestiaba a Afuro, el capitan del Raimon estaba sujetando el cabello de Afuro mientras este de espaldas estaba apoyado en la pared pidiendo mas, y este obedecia, Endou se comia a besos al rubio, por el cuello, la espalda, dejandole pequeas marcas.

El castaño de ojos verdes se alejo lentamente para no molestar, cuando dejo a su uke dormido, junto con Hiroto que estaba medio dormido en el suelo decidieron pintar las caras de Goenji y Ichinose que juganban a Goku y Vegeta lanzandose ataques.

La cosa no termino bien o si, ya que...Fudou y Hiroto les pinto la cara a todos los seme, y le afeitaron una ceja a Nagumo que este desquiciado rompio una puerta y bueno Suzuno para tranquilizarlo le pinto una ceja con un pintalabios.

Mido y Tachi estaban en la cocina dormidos aun, a Goenji le tiñeron el pelo a castaño y le pintaron la cara, Tsunami llevaba un traje de sirena,Kidou y Sakuma llevaban disfraces de pinguinos.

Al parecer esa noche fue muy bonita para todos, incluso para Endou...bueno no, se levanto del susto al ver a Afuro en el pasillo desnudo y el sin el pantalon puesto.

Bueno, las cosas iban bien, no, espera no, ahora habia algo que preocupaba a los seme, sus hermosos, super lindos ukes tan amados.

Se estaban poniendo de los nervios, desde hace un mes, despues de la Navidad, estos ukes empezaron a sentirse mal, fatigados, mareados, con extraños apetitos de comer, aparte de Mido, tenian fastidio a todo, se pasaban el dia en el baño vomitando, esa tarde frio invierno los seme se reunieron en la casa de Kidou, a averiguar, o mejor dicho esperar las investigaciones de Goenji.

-¿Y bien?-ya nervioso a mas no poder Fudou.

-No lo os vais a creer-sudando y tragando saliva

-¡Joder habla! ¿no sabes cuantas veces e tenido que dormir con el puto perro en la calle, que por cierto ni tengo?-histerico Nagumo

-Esque...la cosa es graciosa...-nervioso

-Venga, somos amigos, habla sabes que estoy preocupado con Sakuma y demas

-Vale, ¡estan embarazados!-grito, todos se quedaron en blanco, a Tsunami le dio algo y se desmayo, Hiroto estaba en blanco pero de piedra, Kidou no tenia palabras, Nagumo al igual que Hiroto se quedo de piedra, Fudou se tranquilizo, tomo té, lo dejo en su sitio.

-¿COMO MIERDAS CREES QUE TE CREA?-grito tirando la mesa con las tazas y todo

-Oye no lo se, es la conclusion que tengo, y le hice pruebas a mi Shirou-chan y bueno a los demas cuando tuve oportunidad, seremos padres-intentando dialogar con Fudou.

-¡Si somos chicos animal!

-Y yo que se, deja de pegarme.

La casa de Kidou se convertio en un desastre aparte de un bonito museo de estatuas de piedra de padres seme y uke.

Lo se, la historia se me desmadro pero, bueno x'D esta idea se me ocurrio cuando me moria del hambre -.-" si no les gusta, puedo modificarlo y ya ta! jejex'D aunque asi nadie se ira de Japon kukuku, cuidesen.

PD: Endou y Afuro fue una noche pasional nada mas.


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15: Pasado

-.-

Después de que Fudou dejara la casa de Kidou un desastre se fue a dar una vuelta no creía ser padre, algo andaba mal, y no era un niño, de eso estaba mas seguro que de su propia vida misma.

Pensar en niños lo agobiaba, asi que fue a buscar pruebas por si mismos, fue a casa de su uke, al cual lo encontró dormido en el sofá, con la tele encendida, al parecer había dejado la casa limpia, amaba el orden, lo veía tan bello dormido, no quería despertarlo, vio en la mesa unas fotos, eran de ambos juntos, sonrió ampliamente, nunca imagino amar de esa forma y pensar que se conocieron mejor tras una borrachera que tuvo con sus colegas. Todavía recordaba el día que hizo suyo a Kazemaru.

FLASH BACK

Fudou después de colgar las llamadas insistentes de Goenji fue a jugar en el agua con Kazemaru, lo empezaba a ver de otra forma, no sabía que era, pero le daba igual, jugaron bastante tiempo hasta que Kazemaru confundió a Fudou con Goenji.

-riendo el azulado- para Goenji, ahora veras de…-dándose cuenta de que no era su ex novio, cae en la arena- perdóname…yo…

-¡Bah! Que más da –desviando la mirada, pero le molestaba, quería verlo sonreír, no triste, en acto seguido observo lagrimas salir de los ojos de Kazemaru, no quiso verlo asi, se lanzó sobre el azulado, besándole tiernamente, hasta que sus alientos se cortaran por la falta de aire.

-¿Qué haces? –en sollozo- no quiero…no quiero sufrir mas…-llorando mientras Fudou seguía encima suyo.

-No sufras, te hare olvidarle, solo quiero que sonrías- besándole por el cuello, con sus manos acariciando sus cabellos y su torso.

-Fudou…no estoy preparado…

-Se mio…-besando su torso con delicadez, dando que uno que otra vez pequeñas mordidas, cada vez que besaba al chico Kazemaru se estremecia su cuerpo no reaccionada, cuando observo que iba a mas, este se lo quito de encima, extrañado el otro, vio que el azulado saco el miembro de Fudou para lamerlo, y darle una mordida en la punta, haciendo sentirlo como mil descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo, Fudou gemía con placer, lo que sentía era extraño diferente, Kazemaru noto que el chico se venia en su cara, asi que se trago toda la semilla. Fudou quiso seguir a mas, mojo tres de sus dedos con la boca pequeña de Kazemaru para meterlos por la pequeña entrada del uke. Metio primero un dedo, el cual hizo gritar a Kazemaru, pero lo tranquilizo besándole por su cuerpo tiernamente, bajo la mirada lujuriosa, lo miraba extrañado, deseaba mas, que sin querer introdujo sus 3 dedos a la vez, haciéndole gritar.

-Perdóname-saco sus dedos en ese momento, se arrepentía, un momento...¿se arrepentía?, si era eso, ahora si estaba confuso.

-Quiero mas Fudou- abrazándolo del cuello con su débil fuerza. Obedeció sin rechistar, lo tumbo en la arena, donde ahora metería su miembro erecto.

-¿listo?

-Hai…-sonrojado, en eso le introduce su miembro que hizo temblar a Kazemaru del placer, sus cuerpos se llenaban de calor interno de ambos, la noche era testigo de ese nuevo amor extraño de dos personas diferentes que en sus gemidos el nombre del otro se oía, nada les impedía demostrar ese símbolo de amor. Ambos suplicaban internamente mas, mas de aquel deseo lujurioso, su punto de climax llegaba, y Fudou se corria dentro de Kazemaru, y este encima de ambos, el agua del océano se llevaba aquel liquido prueba de su amor. El castaño cayo encima del azulado siendo abrazado fuertemente

-¿Estas bien?

-Gracias-sollozando

-No hay porque darlas, mejor vayamos a casa, debes estar cansado ¿no?

-Si, estoy muy cansado, pero…-mirando a Fudou

-¿Qué?-recogiendo todo

-¿somos algo? O es un simple juego,-bajando la mirada

-Sera lo que tu quieras-sonriendo mientras le tendia la mano a Kazemaru- no te preocupes, se que soy de lo peor como persona, pero are que pienses de otra forma de mi.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Eres tan delicado-sonriendo, en eso el joven abre sus ojos viéndole, tan solo se asombra y lo abraza fuertemente

-¡Fudou!

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada, te echaba de menos- riendo

-Mentiroso

-vale, últimamente estas raro-nervioso, no sabia si debía sacar el tema- desde que…ese abu-fue tapado la boca

-No lo digas, lo se, es que…no quiero hacerte daño nada mas, me dolería mucho

-rie- tu no me harías daño nunca, yo te amo a ti, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Está bien, ¿estás seguro?

-Hai

-Ok, entonces te llevare a la habitación-cogiéndole en brazos

-No! Esta Mido dormido-soltándose del agarre.

-¿Qué?

-Esque están todos aquí, me ayudaron a limpiar, ahora ire hacer la cena

-Dios, ¿les puedo matar o darles un tiro? Será rápido y sin dolor

-Son mis amigos, además a los demás no les ara gracia.

-Cierto, se supone que están embarazados-pensado- verdad, que pena, pero…hagámoslo en la cocina-abrazándolo por detrás.

-mas tarde te lo prometo

-Ok, entonces me ire a dar una ducha

-Pero llama a los chicos, a los ukes y seme a comer anda

-Esta bien kaze-emo

-Te he oído- riéndose los dos.

-.-

Cap 16: sorpresas.


	16. Chapter 16

Amor extraño – cap 16: Sorpresa.

-.-

Todos estaban cenando tranquilamente en la mesa, menos Goenji, Tsunami y Fudou que comían en la cocina al no quedar sitio.

-Muy gracioso Kaze-emo –regañaba Fudou al ver que al no quedar platos le toco comer en el plato de Kazemaru de cuando era niño.

-Perdoname, de verdad, toma mi plato, comeré en el mio de niño –sonriendo

-¡Bah! Que mas da – comiendo todos rien.

La noche fue divertida y larga, todos se fueron a dormir, pero….otra vez a los pobres de Nagumo, Fudou, Tsunami y Goenji les toco dormir en el salón

-¡Que quede claro el sofá para mi! –dijo Fudou peleando con Nagumo por el sofá.

-'Oye que somos los invitados.-dijo Nagumo

-Como si sois de la realeza, a dormir a la puta calle.

-Como pelean estos dos –dijo Tsunami tendiendo el futon en el suelo con Goenji.

-Es mejor no mirarles es como los animales si les miras te meten en el problema.

-Tienes razón- y se echaron a dormir. Mientras Kazemaru miraba por la ventana mientras Mido, Tachi, Shirou y Suzuno dormían.

-Fudou…-en susurro, en eso se levanta Suzuno asustado.

-¡UN HELADO GIGANTE!- grito del susto- joder…pensé que me comían- Kazemaru cayo a puro estilo anime.

-Suzuno por dios, no debiste pedir mas- dijo en bajo.

-¿Kaze? Que haces despierto

-Yo…pensaba,

-¿en Fudou?

-Si, esta raro

-Dale tiempo, al parecer Nagumo también y nose porque, pero como me engañe se quedara calvo –apretando los puños.

-Me das miedo, bueno, será cosas mias.

-Puede, venga descansa

-Ok

En el salón, Fudou salio al jardín a fumar bajo la luz de la luna, no quería creer que tendría un hijo con Kazemaru sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago. Se reia solo con la idea de tenerlo en sus brazos. Vio que Kidou lo observaba, y disimulo que fumaba apagándolo.

-¡No es lo que parece!

-Fudou…¿tienes miedo?

-Y dale! Que no

-¿Entonces?

-Sabes que nunca me crie en un entorno familiar, no se si estoy preparado, y menos como se contemos, me matara, me han dicho que un uke es muy peligroso- Kidou rio por debajo.

-¿Ahora eres comediante?

-No, pero me gusta ver la sonrisa de Kazemaru, es tan brillante y bonita.

-Sigues siendo el mismo macarra

-¡Oye!

-Lo sabia,

-¿a que viene eso ahora?

-Nada, era por reirme de ti

-Me voy a dormir estúpido.- se marcha

-Y yo pensé cambiarlo, pero…eres mas fuerte que yo, idiota egoísta, Kazemaru querias ser mas fuerte y lo has conseguido- sonrio a la luna Kidou yéndose a dormir.

Al dia siguiente Kazemaru, Shirou levanto a todos con trompetas a Suzuno le dejaron dormir, a la bestia nunca se la levanta.

-¡Vagos levanten! –grito Mido

-Eso Goenji –dijo Shirou

-¡Fudou! –grito Kazemaru – no me metas mano

-Jooo- ya que estaba en la cocina.

-Vete a sacar los muebles fuera con los demás

-Ya sabes Nagumo fuera

-Sera hijo de….

El dia fue largo, entre que los seme limpiaban los muebles, en que los ukes limpiaban la cocina, en que Suzuno se quedó dormido en la inodoro abrazado con ropa de limpieza.

Despues de todo, los chicos fueron compensados con comida muy buena la aire libre con todos reunidos, ahora les tocaba hablar a los seme, sobre…eso.

-Esto…-hablo Hiroto nerviosa.- ¡Nagumo dilo tu!

-¿yo? No!

-Decidlo ya –se quejo Suzuno rompiendo el vaso de cristal con sus manos.

-Relajate Suzuno, haber que alguien hable,-dijo Tachimukai

-Yo…esto..-dijo Goenji- veréis vosotros habéis desarrollado un forma de metabolismo en vuestro cuerpo capaz de alternarse a la de una fémina, del cual nosotros hemos sacado – Suzuno rompió otro vaso al igual que Tachi.

-Goenji cállate…-dijo Tsunami

-¡Joder! Que este dice que estais embarazados –dijo Fudou

-¡es una suposición! Hay que mirarlo todavía, pruebas-dijo Geonji

-NO soy una cobaya, animal-golpeando a Nagumo.

La noche fue larga, Kazemaru se fue a dormir, los demás seme se fueron con sus ukes, Suzuno se fue a descargar su ira a un restaurante y Nagumo lo compadeció.

El dia siguiente como era festivo, Kazemaru descanso después de la burrada que el solto Geonji.

Fudou andaba de curioso por ahí que decidio salir a dar una vuelta, ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa?, se encontró un niño, un recién nacido en la puerta de su casa, Fudou vio la nota y la leyó.

"Por favor cuidad de mi hijo.

No puedo cuidarlo.

Yo..perdonadme…"

-pobre niño, es tan duro…-lo coge en brazos y lo lleva al salón.- Kaze…

-¡Eh?- veo al niño- ¡Ah pasado un año!

-No tonto, me lo encontré en la puerta

-¿Puerta´? Es abandonado- lo veo- que lindo es, ¿Cómo se llama?

-No lo pone

-¡Me lo quedare! A que si! Aiko!

-¿aiko? Si es un nombre de chica

-Significa, el niño amado, y es un juego de palabras con tu nombre Akio-sonrie

-Esta bien, Aiko.

-.-

Cap 17: Siendo papas.


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17: Siendo papás

-.-

-¿Te gusta el nombre Aiko? ¿eh? qué lindo es –dijo Kazemaru con el niño en brazos.

-Si lo es –preparando el biberón Fudou.-Esto de los biberones es una lata

-¿Qué prefieres que le demos? ¿una pizza?

-Si

-¡Fudou!

-Ok, era un broma perdona "amo"

-Calla tonto-molesto, tomando el biberón.

-Es muy lindo, ¿nuestro hijo será asi de lindo?-solto sin darse cuenta.

-¿hijo?-mirando a Fudou

-¡Oh! Nada

-Si fuera cierto ¿estarias conmigo? –mirando al bebe tomar el biberón.

-No lo dudes –jugando con la diminuta mano del bebe.- ¿Sabes? Me da miedo

-¿a que?

-Son seres tan pequeños y frágiles ¿y si se rompe?

-Eso es algo que jamas pasara, nuestro hijo será fuerte, amable, comprensivo.

-Lo de amable y comprensivo lo saque de ti, y de mi que sea fuerte, no tolerare que sea débil pero tampoco que sea cruel, quiero que sea como tu-observando como el bebe termina el biberón Kazemaru lo pone en su hombro para que eructe.

-rie- no digas tonterías, soy débil como todo ser humano y lo sabes muy bien-por fin el niño eructo- es hora de hacerlo dormir- se lo llevo a la habitación de sus padres.

En la habitación Fudou trajo todas las almohadas posibles de la casa para que el bebe de no se caiga.

-¿Asi esta bien?-pregunto Fudou

-Parece mas un cárcel de bebes que una cuna-rio en broma poniendo al pequeño en el medio dormido.

-Es como un muñeco de esos que solo comen, cagan y duermen, que vida mas dulce-con endivia.

-Oye, que a lo mejor también tienes uno-sobandose la tripita- me da sueño-bostezando

-Perezoso

-Ni lo que quieras, recostándose al lado del pequeño- Fudou les miro con nostalgia.

-Te echo de menos madre-dijo en susurro sin pensar por voluntad propia. Se fue de la habitación a recoger la casa no quería que su uke se enfadara con él.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mansión de Kidou, Goenji seguía haciendo pruebas personalmente a los ukes.

-Bueno ya están los resultados-dijo contento

-¿y cuales son?-dijo Shirou sentado al lado de Suzuno.

-Bueno, para que mentir, como dije antes vosotros estais desarrollando un utero falso donde por razones que desconozco estará el feto y…-viendo como Tsunami estaba siendo ahogado por que su novio esta detrás de él abrazandolo por el cuello y acto siendo ahogado, Suzuno rompió la taza de te cara de Kidou con la mano mientras bebia tranquilamente, Shirou le miro mal, Sakuma estrugo su pingüino de peluche.

-No me mires mal, ¿ok?-se defendia

-¿dices que estoy embarazado?-dijo Suzuno secándose, todos temian por Goenji.

-Calmate cariño-dijo Nagumo

-Yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Fudou esta todo limpio-asombrado, mirando todo, entra al salón y lo ve dormido en el sofá- Oh que lindo, que suerte que el pequeño esta dormido.

-¿Qué bien no?-dijo Fudou sin abrir los ojos.

-Tramposo.

-Jooo déjame dormir-dandose la vuelta.

-Ire a comprar unas cosas del bebe y de paso llamar a los chicos. ¿podras hacerlo solo?

-Si, creo-sin hacer caso

-Fudou…por favor es un bebe-con cara de cachorro.

-Lo se, estaba pensado, y si ¿Esto es una prueba?

-¿prueba?-sin comprender

-Si, una prueba, para ver si estoy preparado para tener un hijo. Me aterra la idea de ser padre, aparte tenemos que darle un hogar a Aiko.

-Lo se, relájate-le besa en la frente.

-Kazemaru…yo…no quiero fallarte-con la expresión fuera de si.

-No lo aras-rie-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu pelo esta largo, me acuerdo cuando estas medio calvo-rie.

-Seras malvado-le tira un cojin y se rie- mete a comprar tonto emo.

-Vale- se va a la puerta- cuídate adiós nos vemos amor-se va.

-No entiendo por que estas conmigo-pensando desde su lugar en el salón- He cambiado ¿Verdad madre?.-el bebe llora- Ahora voy pequeño-se levanta rápido.

-.-.-.

Cap 18; Brigada Uke: preparación para ser ¿madres-ukes?


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 18; Brigada Uke: preparación para ser ¿madres-ukes?

Gracias por los nombres de los bebes y sexo ^^-

-KidoxSakuma - Haru - niña

-GoenjixFubuki - Kasai - niño

-HiroxMido - Aisu - niña

-NagumoxSuzuno - Yuki - niño

-TsunamixTachi - Umiko - niño

-FudouxKazemaru - Hikari - niña.

Mil gracias Miku-chan, Atsuterumi y Ichigo-chan ^^ me habeis ayudado xD esque de nombre voy sobrada, y a todas las demas gracias por seguir este fic ^^-

Despues de que Suzuno pegara a Goenji por soltar lo de los bebes, descansaron, Tsunami descansaba despues de ser casi ahogado por su novio, Kidou fue a coger hilos y agujas para poner recomponer al peluche estrangulado de Sakuma, Nagumo por su parte se puso a ver una peli tranquilo.

-Haber chicos, tranquilos- dijo Goenji con un cuchillo grande en mano.

-Aparte ese cuchillo puedes matar alguien-dijo Suzuno sentado contando los petalos, se aburria mucho.

-¡Pues tu no tienes reparos en golpearme!

-Es cariño.-solto, los demas le miraron mal.- ¿que?

-Mis huevos-dijo asustado en una esquina.

-Amor relajate anda -dijo Shirou.

-Lo se, pero Nagumo ¿por que estas con él?-le pregunto.

-Me ama-contesto Suzuno antes de que dijera alguna burrada

-Chicos me voy-dijo Tachimukai estirandose- me voy a ver a Kazemaru, me acorde que tengo que pedirle que me acompañe a comprar algo.

-¿el que?-pregunto Sakuma

-Equipamiento de surf-dijo sin mas

-Te acompaño-dijo Suzuno

-Yo me quedo con Goenji-dijo Shirou- esta nervioso.

-Muy bien, vamos Shotay pingui-despidiendose Suzuno- Nagumo cuidado con irte a casa sin mi-advertio.

-Dios, estos chicos estan nerviosos-dijo Kidou- estoy por pensar que estan embarazados-Sintio un escalofrio recorrerle el cuerpo, era Shirou que lo miro mal.

En la casa de Kazemaru estaba Fudou cambiando el pañal al niño que encontraron.

-Joder, eso que eres un niño-dijo con una pinza en la nariz no aguantaba la peste- ya estas cambiado y limpio- dijo poniendolo en suelo con mantas y almohadas.

Se puso a preparar algo, temia porque Kazemaru tardaba un poco mas de lo normal

-¿donde estas?-pregunto al aire mirando el reloj.

En el camino estaban los tres ukes:Suzuno, Sakuma y Tachimukai, estaban doblando la calle de donde vivia Kazemaru, cuando de repente, un gran estruendo los asusto, venia de la calle de Kazemaru, se temian lo peor, corrieron sin parar, el humo no les dejaba mirar nada.

Entre el ruido el humo se acercaban, la gente se acercaba, por lo visto tres coches chocaron, la policia rapidamente vino, no sabian si habia victimas.

Suzuno curioso salto entre las gente, llego al cruce de donde estaba el accidente, la policia queria deternerle.

-¡Dejadme! -intentando soltarse

-No puede chico-dijo los policias, por al lado suyo estaba dos policias hablando.

-Al parecer un chico estuvo en medio de todo,-dijo uno de los policias

-Habra que llamar a sus padres-dijo- ¿que aspecto tenia?

-Creo que era un estudiante, de cabello azul.

Al escuchar esto Suzuno, los ojos se le agrandaron, y lanzo lejos a la policia, y le vio tendendido en el suelo, y en frente suyo estaba Fudou, sin ninguame expresion en la cara, solo se veia sus ojos vacios, entre el ruido se podia escuchar un llanto de un bebe.

Fudou coloco al niño en el suelo, rodeado de almohadas, como si fuera una fortaleza, y de los nervios, fue a mirar a la calle.

-Quedate quieto ¿vale?-dijo al bebe

-buabuu

-Me preocupa Kazemaru-estando en la puerta.

Entonces escucho un grito familiar, era Kazemaru y seguido del grito un choque, asustado salio de la casa corriendo, humo no le dejaba ver muy bien, solo la bocida de la policia y ambulancia que para suerte estaban cerca.

-¿KAZEMARU!-grito buscandolo, vio cosas de bebes tiradas por el suelo, sospecho que era su amado. Siguio las cosas tiradas, y cuando llego, sus ojos se quedaron en vacio, no sabia que hacer, vio a la persona que ama tirando en el suelo. Los gritos y ruidos de los alrededores no existian, solo él y su amado que estaba en suelo, cayo de rodillas al suelo soltando lagrimas de sus ojos. Suzuno que estaba presente le hizo reaccionar.

-¡FUDOU! Kazemaru necesita ayuda, llevalo a la ambulancia-grito de las desesperacion casi en llanto. Reacciono alzo su vista.

-¡Suzuno en la casa hay un niño cogelo! Voy a llevar a Kazemaru-recogiendolo en brazos- Todo saldra bien te lo juro-llevandose. El otro hizo caso, llego a la casa escucho al bebe llorar se lo llevo tambien.

-¡Fudou!-grito Tachi al verlo salir del humo, la policia, le dio señales para que vaya a la ambulancia.

-Chicos llamad a los demas, voy al hospital-dijo Fudou yendose.

Despues de horas de espera. Todos se reunieron a esperar noticias, Suzuno se quedo con el bebe con Nagumo y Shirou en casa.

-Veras que todo saldra bien-le dio animos Kidou a Fudou.

-Dejame..-en susurro.

-Dejalo-dijo Goenji- creo que se tranquilizara si dan noticias.

-¡Chicos! -dijo Endou al llegar.

-Siempre tarde-dijo Tsunami

-Perdonadme estaba entrenando, conoci a un chico raro

En ese momento salio una enfermera a informarles.

-¿Señor Fudou?-pregunto

-¡Aqui!-contesto

-Vera tenemos noticias de su novio.

-¿si?

-Esta en buenas condiciones, creo que el choque salio bien pero...-mirando el informe que le dieron.

-¿pero? -nervioso, zarandeo a la enfermera, le detuvieron Kidou y Endou.

-¡Relajese señor! encontramos que su novio, como que ¡esta embarazado! -dijo sin mas- Su novio esta bien, solo eso que nos parece extraño.

-Gracias señora-dijo Kidou, Endou se quedo sorprendido.

-Vaya seras padre ¿eh?-dijo Endou

-Si...padre-dijo en bajo sin que nadie le oyera.

Al dia sigueinte fueron todos a ver a Kazemaru, estaba de buen humor.

-¡Hola amigo! -dijo Mido

-Hola Mido ¿que tal?

-Estupendo ¿y tu?

-Aqui me ves -rie- ¿y Fudou?

-Ya viene, esta con Aiko-dijo Hiro

-Que tierno-dijo Shirou

-¡Visteis que tengo razon! -sacando el cuchillo para que Suzuno no le pegara

-Guarda ese cuchillo que como os lo vean o sacan de aqui-dijo Kaze entre risas.

-¿tu sabes lo que me hizo este descarado de los demonios?-dijo Goenji, Suzuno estaba acariciando su pelo, Nagumo le miraba mal.

Mientras todos reian, en la puerta escucharon llamar. Kazemaru le dio orden que pasara.

-¡Pasa!

-¿Kazemaru?-dijo Fudou con el niño dormido.

-¡Fudou! -soltando unas lagrimas

-Me alegro de que estes bien-acercandose de a él con el niño.

-Gracias-aferrandose a Fudou con fuerzas.

-Tenia miedo de morir-lloro

-rie nervioso- no pasa nada, estas bien, mira a Aiko-poniendolo en brazos del azulado- Que sepas Nagumo que Suzuno tiene buena mano para los bebes.

-Gracias ...supongo.

Fudou se quedo pensantivo tras el evento, rio, discutio con Mido sobre nombres de bebes, contaron historias de todo, pero no dejaba de pensar.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?-se preguntaba internamente.- Chicos ahora vengo, me olvide traer ropa para Kazemaru, no tardo.

-Esta bien-dijeron todos.

-No te tardes-dijo Kazemaru.

-Tu descansa-se fue.

Estando en casa de Kazemaru Fudou recogia todo, entro a la habitacion de Kazemaru donde cogio ropa y otras cosas, cuando lo metio todo en un bolso volteo y vio a la madre con un peluche en mano.

-Oh...que -nervioso- Disculpeme señora.

-¿Por que?

-Yo...-no tenia ni idea de que decir, se supone que poco venian por casa.

-Sabes una cosa Fudou-se sento en la cama de su hijo con el peluche en mano.

-No..-contesto.

-Ten cuidado-sonando a advertencia.

-¿Como?-se quedo helado.

-No lo dijo por mala persona, pero...ese choque no era para mi hijo-aplastando el peluche, miro friamente a Fudou.-Era para otra persona.-furiosa.

-¿Como dice...?-sin entender, confundido.

-Veras chico tonto-rio- No soy la madre de Kazemaru-todo se desvelo, Fudou estaba mas confuso que antes.- Alejate de esta casa y llevate a ese estupido niñato de Ichirouta.

-¿Por que?-pregunto sin mas.

-Quiero pasar tiempo con mi marido-dijo sin mas- cuando nacio ese niño, la mama murio, yo solo finge todo, ser buena madre y todo, pero le quiero, pero me empieza a artar demasiado

-¡Ja! ¿tienes celos no es asi?-dijo sin rodeos Fudou.

-Si, puede que si, pero solo porque tiene el mismo aspecto que mi hermana gemela, y odio eso-con melancolia.

-oh eso de los problemas familiares no va conmigo-yendose- pero...¿por que odias a tu hermana? ¿si esta muerta?

-Ella es la madre de ese bastardo, yo me case con él antes y ella no pudo evitar darle un hijo dentro de mi matrimonio, ahora despues con los años, tiene el mismo aspecto, ¡y yo que! -dijo

-¿pero si sois gemelas? -dijo - Te pareces a Kazemaru

-¡No! -grito- ¡Esa estupida era mas lista, rapida mas de todo y yo! me quito a mi esposo, eso jamas le perdonare.

-Me das pena-dijo sin mas sacando un cigarro y fumando, se apoyo en la pared.

-¡Debiste llevarte a Kazemaru contigo!-grito- No dejare que ese niño que va a tener me quite todo lo que tengo-en histeria.

-¿espera? lo sabes

-Claro que lo se, me lo conto Kazemaru mismo por ello quiero que muera-grito, Sin mas Fudou se abalanzo sobre la supuesta madre de Kazemaru.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES A ÉL!-grito- NO TE LO PERMITIRE

-Jajaja me rio de ti estupido-dejando ver lagrimas- no sabes que es ocultar a mi familia que ese niño no es mio, oir "que niño tan guapo se parece a Umiko" o "tienes los mismos dotes que tu hermano querida", y mi marido alabarle siempre-

-ME DA IGUAL! NO ME DAS PENA-teniendola del cuello.

-¿si muero? ¿quedara solo? ¿no crees?-riendose entre tosiciendo. Fudou paro sabia que no le convenia.

-Me llevare a Kazemaru a mi casa, no quiero que este cerca de ti, eres de lo peor.

-Mejor llevatelo, y cuando nazca el bebe, ni se te ocurra pasar por aqui. como me entere-riendose

-Me vengare de la peor manera-sacando una sonrisa que habia olvidado, una sonrisa de malicia y macabra, algo por su cabeza rondaba, y no dejaria a Kazemaru a merced de su tia.

Cap 19: ¡Kidou manda a Ukes a un campamento de maternidad! ¡La venganza de los seme's y Fudou contra la tia de Kazemaru! .


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 19: ¡Kidou manda a Ukes a un campamento de maternidad! ¡La venganza de los seme's y Fudou contra la tia de Kazemaru! .

Despues de salir de la casa con su sonrisa perfira, decidio borrar esa sonrisa, ¿el por que?, Kazemaru le pillaria en seguida de lo que tramaba, y no queria ser descubierto, sabia cuando amaba Kazemaru a su "madre". Despues de dejar las cosas a su uke, subio a la azotea solo de noche, a fumar un cigarrillo, el tiempo no estaba a su favor, hacia frio y corria viento, le abrazaba a si mismo, mirando las calles. Le mantenia contento el echo de su amor estaba sano a salvo, y su hijo Aiko.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien subio las escaleras, era Goenji junto con los demas, que habian notado extraño a Fudou despues de lo del profesor maldito, querian hablar con él. Kidou le sorprendio por detras, tirandole una chaqueta de cuera negra.

-¿Eh?-sorprendido volteando a ver quien le habia tirado la chaqueta. -¿Kidou?-les miro raro.

-Queremos hablar contigo-dijo Goenji con una expresion de dolor como todos, Fudou seguia fumando.

-¿De que? Si esque puedo saberlo-sin mostrar interes.

-Fudou, lo de Kazemaru...lo sentimos-bajando la mirada Tsunami- Esto no lo veniamos venir.

-No lo sientas-dijo secamente sin mirarles a la cara.

-Pero...-hablo Hiroto

-¡He dicho que no lo sintais! -en grito hablo, todos se miraron al notar a Fudou nervioso, como siempre el estratega le pillo rapido lo que le pasaba. No por nada estuvo con él casi un año sin conocerlo.

-Sabes algo, ¿cierto?, no eres de los que se ponen nervioso. Algo vas o quieres hacer.-dijo sin vacile alguno.

-Me sorprende que me conozcas-ocultando su rostro con su mano- Pero si algo voy a hacer.

-Lo suponia-dandose una vuelta- No quiers cambiar ni por Kazemaru que dio un poco de su vida por ti.

-¡CALLATE NO SABES NADA!-furioso tiro el cigarro con odio en los ojos, agarro del cuello a Kidou empezo a golpearlo, pero el estratega no se iba a decir tan facil, tambien se le abalanzo pegandole. Una pelea entre estrategas del equipo, Fudou no queria seder, no permitiria que le insulten sin mas. En la disputa Kidou se percato de algo, mientras se defendia, ¿Fudou peleando por una ofensa? ¡Él jamas habla con los puños! Solo con venenosas palabras. Algo no iba nada bien, mando a Fudou contra la valla con la ayuda de Goenji y Hiroto.

-¡Parad!-dijo Tsunami enojado por el comportamiento de ambos- ¿Os parece bonito pelearos?

-¡Fudou...! tu jamas atacas con los puños a las ofensas, a vemos que las cosas vayan a mas, ¡algo te ocurre!

El otro sujetado por Goenji y Hirotom respiraba agitadamente, pero sonrio en bajo y contesto,

-¡Piensa que estoy loco! cosa que no dudes. Matare a Yua Kazemaru con mis manos-dijo en alto para que se enteraran todos.

Simplemente le miraron mal, le soltaron, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Que vas hacer que?-pregunto Kidou.

-Limpiate los oidos, ¡Voy a matar a Yua Kazemaru!

-No aras nada sin que me des una explicacion-exigio Kidou.

-Le pides una explicacion-dijo Goenji en enfado- ¿Estas loco? No ves que esta desquiciado.

-Te la dare-dijo en bajo, pero todos la escucharon- Quiero matarla porque ella fue quien provoco el accidente de Kazemaru, ella...sabe lo del embarazo y lo de Aiko.

-¿Eso es bueno? ¿no?-en duda Tsunami

-NO lo es-enfasis en la negacion- Ella no es la madre, es la hermana gemela de la verdadera madre de Kazemaru-solto por fin, espero que nadie le creyese, pero Kidou no dudo en ayudarlo. En su interior le decia que el de los ojos verdes decia la verdad, lo notoba en sus ojos afligidos.

-Te creo, Fudou, te conozco muy bien-dijo Kidou con palabras de confianza alegrando el dia de Fudou.

-Yo en cambio no -dijo Goenji acercandose al estratega- ¿Pretendes que le ayudemos? Ni loco.

-Es asi como...¿amas?-dijo Fudou apoyandose contra la pared sacando otro cigarro. Los demas chicos no sabian a que atenerse.

-¿Como dices?-volteando lentamente.

-Nada-dijo en seco absorbiendo poco a poco el tabaco.-Kidou gracias por confiar en mi, quiero...pedirte un favor, bueno a todos.-seguro en sus palabras, haciendo circulos con el humo del tabaco.

-¿El que?-pregunto Hiroto.

-Por favor alejad a los chicos, de la ciudad, no quiero que se vean envueltos en el asunto, y mas a aun si la cosa no sale bien, seria malo para mi y sobretodo para Kazemaru.-dijo con tal seriedad y equilibrio en sus palabras.- Lo que vaya hacer solo me incumbe a mi, si falla, dare la cara como hombre, si sale bien-rie- estare con Kazemaru-se levanta de su sitio para dirigirse a la puerta. Sin saber porque Hiroto y Tsunami le creian.

-¿Que opinas Kidou?-pregunto Hiroto.-¿Que hacemos para alejar a los chicos de aqui?-sonriendo.

-¿Tu?-notando como asentaba la cabeza en si de un "si"- Hay un campamento de maternidad, les llevo mañana cuando le den el alta a Kazemaru y tambien a Aiko.

-Me parece genial-dijo Tsunami con su expresion de alegria- ¿y tu Fudou?

-Me da ami que esto no ira tan bien como parece-penso Nagumo al mirar la expresion de Goenji.

-Gracias-sonrio de verdad, a Goenji no le convencia para nada el plan, era de locos segun él.

A la mañana siguiente, el azulado impaciente queria que le dieran el alta, y asi fue, sus amigos los ukes estaban tan emocionados, y lo mas curioso Suzuno estaba tan encariñado con el bebe que penso en robarse a Kazemaru, pero le pillo Fudou y Nagumo.

-Eso esta muy mal Suzuno-le regaño su tulipan.

-Dejame, cuando tenga el mio no te dejare ni que lo mires, solo que lo cambies de pañal-dijo serio. Los demas soltaron una risa.

-Buenos chicos, vamonos-dio orden Kidou- el auto esta fuera.

-¿auto?-los ukes a la vez intrigados.

-Os voy a llevar a un parque tematico ¿Que os parece?-dijo en sonrisa, los demas ukes picaron en la trampa.

-Es genial Kidou-chan-dijo Mido acercandose- !saber que te adoro! -sakuma y Hiroto les mira mal.

-Eh...si...bueno vamonos ya.

LLegaron al auto donde Kazemaru se despidio de todos los enfermeros y doctores.

-Gracias por todo

-Cuidate Kazemaru, nada de tener sexo en una semana

-¿Una semana?

-Ajama-dijo el doctor.

-Bueno vale, gracias-yendo donde los demas.

-Sube al coche-dijo Kidou, el coche era enorme, se notaba la pasta que tenia Kidou.

-¿No vais vosotros?-pregunto Tachimukai.

-No mi cielo, vamos en otro coche, ¿verdad chicos?

-Si-dijeron todos.

Kidou al llegar al campamento, les recibio una señora amiga del padre de Kidou.

-Hola ¿Eres Kidou?-dijo la señora.

-Si, estos son los amm...¿madres?-en duda.- Vera el chico del pelo azul tiene un bebe pero es adoptado, no se si...

-Tenemos un recinto para madres e hijos.

-Estupendo, bueno se los dejo a su cuidado, gracias-retirandose.

-De nada, da saludos a tu padre.

-Lo are-abre el coche- Bajad chicos.

Al albino se le salian los colores, queria matar a Nagumo al igual que a los demas.

-Perdonadme chicos, y a ti amor, pero tengo que hacer una cosa, os quedareis una semana, ¿esta bien? Aprended mucho aqui adios-se fue Kidou en el coche dejando a los ukes ahi solos, con cara de interrogacion y a Suzuno con una ira.

Capitulo 20: Mostrando la cara oculta de una sonrisa.

Mil gracias a todas, ^^ me alegrais el dia. Cada dia nos acercamos ¿Al final? No se xD yo por mi parte no quiero que termine u.u.

Pero bueno, os quiero chicas, sois el animo mio de cada dia como yaoista y persona.

-.-


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Mostrando la cara oculta de una sonrisa.

Los jovenes ukes, a salvo se encontraban ahora, bajo el respaldo de la gerente del lugar. Les llevo a los chicos a una cabaña donde pasarian la semana junto con el pequeño Aiko.

-Aqui estareis una semana, sentios como en casa-le dijo la señora mostrando una sonrisa de agrado.

-Gracias señora, es usted muy amable-agradecio Kazemaru.

La mujer, se retiro del lugar, dejando a los chicos con sus cosas.

-Me parece mentira que nos hayan echo esto-dijo en suspiro el joven chico de ojos plateados Shirou.

-Si, demasiado, Tsunami no es asi, algo debe de estar pasando.-sospechando, el surfista no es muy abil en cuanto planes.

-Da igual, cuando vuelvan me los pienso cargar a todos-dijo en furia en joven albino.

En la noche, los chicos que se quedaron en la ciudad, se reunian nuevamente en la casa de Kidou, donde Fudou les explicaba que se iban a colar en la casa de Kazemaru, pero por detras de la casa-en el jardin- desde ese punto observarian todo, el punto fuerte de toda esta operacion seria Fudou, puestos que él es el unico que tiene las llaves y puede entrar por libre. Goenji no estaba convencido todavia del todo, aunque las cosas empezaban a cuadrar.

Una mentira sera desvelada.

-Bueno chicos, cuanto antes mejor-sonriendo con orgullo Fudou.-¿No creeis?

-Si, sera mejor-opino Kidou- pero ¿Estas seguro? Yo creo que algo de proteccion te ara bien. Por lo que me as contado es una mujer de armas tomar.

-Estare bien, ¡Soy Fudou Akio!-con ego.

-Aunque seas grande-refidiensoe al ego- las cosas pueden fallar-añadio Hiroto.

-Lo se, pero el que no arriegas no gana-dijo seguro de si mismo. En sus palabras el miedo no existia.

Mientras recogian todo, la "madre" de Kazemaru se habia quedado en su casa, la casa de su marido, el cual se fue por trabajo. Se quedo tranquila al no ver las cosas de su sobrino por casa. Pero como siempre decia, uno debe estar precavido. Cargaba una arma no oficial. No se fiaba para nada de Fudou, de Goenji si se fiaba, porque para ella era "ingenuo"

Flash Back.

-¡Hola Goenji!-saludo la madre de kazemaru al chico.-Me alegro que salgas con mi hijo.

-De nada señora, me gusta mucho su hijo-sonriendo con agrado.

Se sienta al lado del chico-Es una pena que Kazemaru sea tan maniatico-con la mirada baja.

-¿Maniatico?-se extraño, conocia a Kazemaur desde que jugaban al soccer, y aun mas que lo diga su propia madre.

-Mi pobre hijo, tiende a fantasear que te gusta mucho Fubuki, y se la pasa el dia de a malas.-con la una mirada falsa.

-No la entiendo-no sabia porque pero algo pasaba.

-No quiero alamarte, pero mi hijo, tambien le gusta demasiado Endou, incluso se ven a escondidas, pero a la vez sale contigo, no se lo dice a nadie, por eso ve que estas con Fubuki para darte celos.

-¿Como?-molesto, eso ya no le gusto nada, se dejo llevar por los celos. Ciego por palabras mudas que carecian de sentido alguno.

El joven, desquiciado de la casa salio, ¿fue una llamada aposta? Si es asi, la madre sabia que el chico era un celoso.

Todo un plan, un amor perdido, lagrimas en el suelo del dolor.

-¡Kazemaru! Si quieres celos, los tendras, y con la persona que piensas.

El comienzo de un amor oculto, un amor al que engañamos.

Una madre sonriente, rie por la desgracia de su hijo.

Fin Flash Back

Goenji se encontraba incomodo ante la situacion, fue tan estupido por su parte dejarse llevar por las malas lenguas de esa mujer. Se queria golpear asi mismo, él podria tener a Kazemaru entre sus brazos, oler su larga cabellera, mirar sus ojos almendrados, tocar su rostro moreno, rozar sus labios con los suyos. Un chasquido le levanto de sus sueños.

-¿En que piensas?-le pregunto Nagumo curioso. Puestos este era testigo de la traicion con anterioridad.

-Nada, tonterias, la gente que dice que escuchar a quien no debemos nos cuesta caro.-con la mirada perdida. Sonrio, demostro ser un fracasado, Fudou demostro ser el autentico protagonista de una historia donde se mostron como el antogonista, el peor de los enemigos, se alzo como el papel principal.

Su amigo extrañado quedo ante aquellas palabras.

Llegaron a la casa del peliazulado, donde Fudou alerto a los demas de que se escondan en el jardin y vigilen la situacion, le hicieron caso. La actuacion, la hora de desvelar al verdadero antogonista empezaba.

El chico entro en casa, la mujer de la casa se alarmo con el arma en tras su espalda escondio, los demas en sus puestos estaban.

-¡Hola señora Kazemaru!-entro como si nada el chico, con su sonrisa falsa.

-¿No te dige que te larges?-con enfado en sus palabras.

-Si pesada, pero tengo que llevarme las cosas de Kazemaru que faltan-llegando al pasillo para subir al segundo piso.

-¡Para! Esta es mi casa-sacando el arma y lo apunta-Fuera.

Los demas que estaban en el jardin se asustaron, pero como pidio Fudou querian que grabaran, el encargado de grabar era Tsunami.

-Tranquila mujer, ya me voy, antipatica-dijo serio Fudou.

-Sabes que mi paciencia es poca-sin bajar el arma.

-Lo se, amargada, por fin dejas ver tu verdadera naturaleza.

-Que listo te crees ¿no?-acercandose- que sepas que como no te larges acabare contigo y mi lindo "hijo".

-Tanto odio solo porque su verdadera madre se le parece a él.-al decir esto, fue golpeado con el arma.

-¡Calla! -ignorando que estaba siendo grabada- ¡Mi hermana me robo lo que mas amo, y su estupido hijo me lo quiere quitar. Trabaje durante años para que mi matrimonio vaya bien, y viene ese estupido de Goenji y lo manda a tomar por culo, y ahora tu ¿quien mas falta? Que venga mi hermana, pobre de ella murio sin ver a su hijo-riendo.

-Malvada-riendo a carcajada

-¡Imbecil!-disparo al aire- acabare contigo-lo coge del pelo- despidete. Al igual que mi hermana contigo acabare.

-Hazlo.-sin importarle.

Goenji, KIdou y Hiroto salieron a escena, Nagumo sostenia un arma, Tsunami la camara. Sorprendidos, mirando a la mujer serios.

-¡Para!-ordeno Goenji acercandose a la mujer- Tanto daño hiciste.

-¡Oh vaya, Goenji! ¿Que tal con tu novio?-con hipocresia.

-Hiciste daño a Kazemaru-dijo Kidou- que vil eres.

-Tsk-alzando su mano, apretando el gatillo.

-Ahora seras llevada a la policia-amenazo Hiroto sin notar que iban a ser disparados.

-¡FUERA!-grito Fudou poniendose en medio de los chicos.

Lo ultimo que se pudo escuchar es un disparo. Goenji empujo a la mujer al suelo. Solto el arma, pero el disparo se escucho en toda la casa. En el video quedo grabado, el culpable un castigo ganara.

Fudou, quien antes de caer al suelo, saco un arma sorpresa, disparo sin darse cuenta. Su bala atraveso el cuerpo de la mujer. En defensa propia.

Capitulo 21: Tu sonrisa, mi comienzo.

Cap relleno: Endou x Baddarp

-Holas Bappad ¿has tenido que esperar mucho?-emocionado Endou.

-No, acabo de llegar-mintiendo.

-Genial entonces-sonriendo- ¿Donde vamos?

-A una feria cerca de aqui, dicen que esta muy bien, me lo recomendo Afuro.

-La verdad si no fuera por él, jamas estaria con alguien como tu-entrelazando sus manos.

-Gracias, yo tambien agradezco a ese tonto el haberte conocido,

FLASH BACK.

-¡Hey! Bappard

-¿Que quieres Afuro?

-Maleducado, veras tengo un amigo que le gusta el futbol y bueno como estas solo quiero que le conozcas.

-Joder esta bien, solo porque se que no me dejaras en paz.

-Como me conoces.

-Demasiado.

-Mañana a las 5 en el parque.

-Ok, adios.

FLASH BACK.

-Si de eso hace ammm despues de Navidad-dijo Endou.

-Si.-feliz.

Disfrutad.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Tu sonrisa, mi comienzo.

-En el campamento de madres primerizas-

-¿Porque tenemos que estar aqui?-pregunto Suzuno jugando con Aiko.

-No lo se-dijo sin mas Kazemaru.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Shirou acercandose a Kazemaru.

-Siento que...algo...esta pasando y no es nada bueno.

-Tranquilo, todo ira bien-sonriendo.

-Gracias, eso espero.-mirando su movil, en donde tenia un foto suya con Fudou haciendo una mueca graciosa.-Fudou..

-Mientras en la casa de Kazemaru-

En media hora llego la policia a intervenir y tambien la ambulancia que se llevo a los dos cuerpos: Fudou Akio y la supuesta madre del joven Ichirouta.

-¿Teneis el video?-pregunto FUdou.

-SI lo tenemos-dijo Goenji.

-Genial-cerrando los ojos suspirando.

-Muy bien muchachos retiraros-dio orden el oficial-en cuanto a vosotros, os venis con nosotros a comisaria.

-Hai-dijo Kidou-ire en mi coche si no le importa

-Siempre y cuando vayas a la comisaria-subiendo al auto.

-De acuerdo oficial.

El joven herido tuvo que ser operado para que le quiten la bala, pero tenia confianza en Kidou y demas.

En la comisaria los chicos testificaron toda la noche. Incluso se quedaron a dormir ahi mismo.

-Bien, todo esta en orden-hablo el oficial.

-Muchas gracias agente-dijo Kidou.

-Gracias a vosotros-dijo el agente mirando su informe-al parecer esta mujer si es culpable del choque de los coches. Sera llevada a la carcel-retirandose.

-Al final, se hizo justicia-dijo Tsunami alegre.

-Si...-dijo Goenji suspirando-"Me alegro por ti, Fudou."-sonriendo.

Pasaron dos dias desde que Fudou estaba en el hospital, como siempre iban todos a verle. Pero ese dia se llevo una sorpresa.

-¡Hola Fudou!-le saludaron todos.

-¿Como estas?-pregunto Kidou.

-Ahi, odio a las enfermeras-suspirando- prefiero a Kazemaru de enfermero, seria mas llevadero.

-Sentimos no ser de su agrado-dijo la enfermero que estaba suministrandole suero.

-Lo se, pero lo intentais-riendo.

-Insolente.

-Fea!-le grito.

-Comportate-le dijo HIroto.

-¡Bah da igual!-dijo. -¿Sabeis algo de los ukes?

-Si-dijo Nagumo muy molesto- NUevamente se intento robar a Aiko, y le prendio fuego a tres bebes.

No sabian como reaccionar, eso no lo sabian.

-¿Como?-pregunto Tsunami.

-EL señorito se equivoco, metio al muñeco al horno, y no el pollo, ¡3 veces!.

-Que animal-dijo Fudou-Bueno me alegro que todo acabe.

-La verdad, es un gran alivio-dijo Kidou en suspiro. Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Si?-contesto Fudou.

-Hola soy el señor Kazemaru-presentandose.

Todos se habian quedado de piedra.

-Usted no estaba de viaje.

-Si, lo estaba, pero me llamaron, mi esposa esta en la carcel-acercandose cada vez mas- Gracias, por cuidar a mi hijo. Siento que nunca le cuide como debia-bajando la cabeza-Si al menos Umiko estaria viva, estaria realmente feliz.-agradeciendole

-¡No me de las gracias!-dijo el de los ojos verdes- Solo quiero que esa mujer pague por todo lo que hizo.

-Lo ara, quiero que Kazemaru sea feliz a tu lado.

-Lo are feliz no lo dude.

-.-.

Pasaron varios dias, una semana, en el campamento, donde llegaron los chicos a por sus ukes, en diferentes coches. Bajaron y fueron recibidos por la misma mujer de antes.

-¡Kidou!-le llamo la mujer- menos mal.

-¿Que paso?

-Suzuno es un peligro.

Nagumo se le cayo el mundo entero, vio como alguien se le acercaba corriendo y se le tiro encima.

-¡Maldito tulipan!-grito Suzuno pegandole, Nagumo queria quitarselo de encima, pero...¿toca algo fuera de lo normal?

-Suzuno...¿tienes tetas?

-¡Por tu culpa!-tirando del pelo. Los chicos se quedaeron pasmados. Vieron salir a los ukes timidos, Kazemaru con Aiko en brazos.

-¡Kazemaru me alegro de verte!-le abraza.

-¡Fudou!-timido.

-¿Estas bien?-notando un pequeño bulto en su pecho.

-Vereis chicos, estos muchachos le han crecido pecho femenino-dijo la mujer.

-...- en blanco se quedaron todos.

Despues de un rato de hablar y todo, se fueron cada uno a su casa, Fudou se fue a casa de Kazemaru con Aiko.

Entraron a la casa para descansar, Kazemaru noto que faltaba las cosas de su madre.

-¿Fudou? ¿y mi madre?-sin saber nada.

-Esto...no se nada.

-No te creo-molesto-¡habla!

-¡Oye! yo..no tengo derecho a decirtelo-desviando la mirada con Aiko en brazos.

-¿Como? no me agas esto, ¿que pasa?

-De verdad...-cogiendo aire- Tu madre no era tu madre, era tu tia, tu verdadera madre desaparecio por culpa de tu tia.

EL joven se quedo en shock, tantos años. Se sintio engañado durante tantos años. Fue hablar con su padre por si era verdad. Le contesto que si.

-¡Padre!

-Hijo...lo siento, pero es la verdad, yo...perdoname.

-Yoo...-llorando- ¿Donde esta mi madre?

-No lo se hijo, todos dicen que murio, otros que enloquecio. Esas palabras hundieron al pobre muchacho le dolia tanto.

-Hijo, alegrate, tendras a tu hijo, a Aiko y a Fudou, se feliz-siendo abrazado por su pequeño-Mi pequeño Ichirouta.

Pasaron meses y los ukes estaban dando a luz casi al mismo tiempo, primero nacio el hijo de Goenji y Shirou, un precioso niño: Kasai, asi le llamaron al joven.

A los dias dio a lus el joven Midorikawa que se negaba ir al hospital, y tuvo a su hijo en la bañera bueno, una preciosa niña: Aisu.

Un dia despues nacio el hijo , bueno gemelos de Suzuno y Nagumo: Yuki y Kyo.

Al mismo tiempo nacio el hijo de Sakuma y Tachimukai, al que pusieron de nombre; Umiko, hijo de Tsunami y Tachi, Haru hija de Kidou y Sakuma.

Y por ultimo nacio la hija de FUdou y Kazemaru, una niña de ojos verdes intensos: Hikari.

Todos estaban felices por sus hijos e hijas, los ukes no querian separarse de sus hijos, menos Suzuno que nego la entrada a Nagumo, incluso lo denuncio diciendo que queria robarle a sus gemelos.

Goenji era feliz con Kasai, su pequeño le recordaba a Atsuya, y Shirou era muy feliz.

Kidou queria tanto a su pequeña que no dejaria que nadie se le acercara, como con su pequeña se parecia a ambos, pelo gris en rastras, ojos rojos, piel blanca.

Tsunami no queria soltar a su pequeño, tenia el pelo rosado, ojos azules, piel morena. Lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza fue, que le enseñaria a surfear.

Nagumo se enfado con Suzuno y aprovechaba que estada dormido para ver a sus gemelos; Uno pelirrojo, ojos azules, otro albino de ojos ambar. Cuando despertaba Suzuno salia corriendo o saltaba por la ventana.

Hiroto no se podia creer que tenia una hermosa niña de cabellos rojizos ondadulados y ojos negros, la amaba tanto como a su uke, pero bueno...Mido se atiborraba de dulces.

Fudou junto con Aiko de casi un año, le mostraba a su hermana menor, la adoraba, era su mundo: una niña de ojos verdes grandes, pelo entre castaño y azulado, piel clara.

Los años pasaron, los pequeños crecieron, y tambien Fudou y Kazemaru, junto con sus hijos de 7 años Aiko, y 6 años HIkari, fueron llevados a su nuevo hogar, el cual Fudou con empeño compro para los 4.

-¡Es genial!-dijo Aiko, un niño de ojos naranjas, pelo castaño oscuro, tenia la personalidad de Kazemaru.

-Que bonito-decia la dulce Hikari. Entrando a su habitacion, rodeado de juguetes, y colores, le gustaba el futbol al igual que su hermano y padres.

-Gracias, Fudou-dijo Kazemaru.

-Esto no es nada.-dijo respirando fuerte, suspirando

-¿COmo que nada? Es mas grande que la otra casa.

-Eso si-rie.

Todos eran realmente feliz...

-Chicos-les llamo Fudou a sus hijos-vamos al parque. Los niños contestaron un si rotundo.

Capitulo 22: Nuestras vidas con ellos.

El capitulo 23 sera el ultimo capitulo de este fic, de ahi continuare los demas.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Nuestras vidas con ellos.

El padre de los menos, Fudou Akio, junto con su pareja se llevo a sus hijos al parque, uno al que le gustaba mucho a Kazemaru.

-¡Es precioso!-grito Hikari corriendo detras de su hermano con un balon en manos.

-¡Esperame Hikari!-gritaba Aiko detras de la niña.

-De verdad que gritones son los niños-con la mano a la cabeza dijo Fudou.

-Son niños, ¿que esperabas?-riendo Kazemaru, lucia realmente bien, se dejo el pelo largo hasta por encima del muslo y suelto tapando siempre su ojo, queria aparentar como su verdadera su madre, Umiko, una mujer que le gustaba el azul, como sus ojos y pelo.

-No se, ¿que no griten tanto?-riendo.

-Que ingenioso eres-sonriendo.

Los dos adultos riendo notaron que sus hijos querian jugar con ellos. Hikari tiraba del pelo de su uke-madre, amaba el color de pelo de su mama. Aiko tiraba de la camisa de su padre.

-¡Queremos jugar al soccer!-ambos.

-¡Hey! parad, si no fuera porque os pareceis a mi, diria que sois hijo de Endou-dijo Fudou siendo arrastrado por sus hijos. el otro rio miro con amor a su familia.

Los tres jugaban tranquilamente sin ser molestados, bueno hasta que llego Midorikawa y Hiroto junto con su hija Aisu: pelirroja de ojos negros intensos, cabellos largos y sueltos, piel blanca.

Aisu y Hiroto se juntaron a jugar con los tres, Midorikawa y Kazemaru se sentaron a hablar.

-¡Amigo!, ¿Que tal estas?-pregunto alegre Mido

-Bien, pensando, ¿sabes?, a este parque me hubiera gustado que me haya traido mi verdadera madre.

-¡Kaze!-pensando- animate, seguro que si hubiera visto lo que has cambiado mucho, se alegraria mucho.-feliz.

-Gracias, tienes razon-sonriendo- ¿Que tal tus vacaciones?

-¡Fantastica! Comi hasta decir basta

-Osea nunca-riendo.

-Que malo eres-de brazos cruzados.

En lo lejos del parque estaba una señora sentada en un banco con unas fotografias en mano, mirando a los niños con curiosidad y a la vez con pena. La joven Hikari se le fue el balon por un descuido, fue a parar en la señora.

-¡Papa! voy a por el balon-grito con energia.

-Ten cuidado -dijo Fudou.

-Es una niña con energia ¿Eh?-dijo Hiroto.

-Como la tuya-mirando como sacaba la pequeña una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-¡Hey! ¿De donde sacaste eso?-pregunto el papa de Aisu.

La pequeña de ojos verdes intensos llego a por el balon.

-¿eh?-emitio la señora, mirando el balon, se agacha y lo recoge, ve a la pequeña correr.-Toma pequeña-se lo ofrece.

-¡Gracias señora!-sonriendo.

-De nada pequeña, ve con tu madre, estara preocupada-sonriendo.

-Mi mama, esta con su mejor amigo hablando-señalando a su madre que estaba de espaldas.

-Pequeña..-riendo, acariciando su pelo- ¿como te llamas?

-Hikari Fudou Kazemaru-con felicidad, se sento a su lado con el balon en sus piernas.

-¿Kazemaru?-asombrada-"mi hermana tuvo una hija"

-¡Si! mi mama es Ichirouta Kazemaru-jugando con sus pies.

la señora solto una risa-pequeña que ingeniosa eres, tu mama se llama igual que un hijo que tuve hace muchos años.-mirando al cielo.

-¿Su hijo esta vivo?-curiosa.

-No, murio a los pocos meses, estaba enfermo-triste.-Y yo...fui separada de mi pequeño.

la niña empezo a sollozar.

-Hikari, pequeña, no debes llorar, es de humanos morir, aunque es muy injusto-bajando la cabeza.-Se que mi hermana hizo todo lo posible por salvarle.

Aunque la pequeña niña, no pudo evitar llorar, la señora abraza a la niña dejando sus fotos en sus piernas. Curiosa la oji verde, coge la foto y la mira de cerca

-¿Mama?-parando de llorar secandose las lagrimas.-¡Es mama!.

-jajajaja-rie- No te burles de esta anciana mujer, mi hijo murio, pero ¿a que es hermoso mi bebe?

-No me burlo-poniendose de pie-¡eres mi abuela!-gritando a pleno pulmon, detras de ella aparecio Fudou.

-Hija, no le grites a la señora, vamonos, que Kazemaru esta preocupado.-la coge entre sus brazos.

-¿Es su hija?-parandose

-Si ¿por que?

-Por nada.

Los dos se fueron, la niña no paraba de llorar.

-Papa, es la abuela, la mama de mi mami-entre lloros.

El azulado llego donde ellos donde cogio a su pequeña. La señora miro atentamente al chico. En su interior fluyo una mezcla de sentimientos, lloro de la alegria, y sonrio, miro a la familia por unos minutos mientras ella se alajeba lentamente con las fotografias en mano de su bebe.

-"Ichirouta, hijo estas vivo"-sin dejar de llorar-"todos estos años pensando en ti, como crecerias, como serias, eres mi reflejo, mi pequeño, y tu hija es el tuyo".

Al llegar a la casa la niña revoltosa dijo a su madre mientras cenaban.

-Mama, hoy conoci a la abuela Umiko.

-¿Como?-un poco sorprendido, suspiro-Come anda, que estas como tu padre, deliras siendo tan joven.

-No me digas eso Kazemaru-sus hijos rieron.

-Es una broma Fudou, Hikari y Aiko a darse un baño ahora mismo-recogiendo la mesa.

Despues de un rato, mientras los pequeños dormian los dos adultos hablaban.

-¡Ya esta! la ultima caja desempaquetada-dijo Fudou sentandose en el sofa.

-Me alegro mucho-suspirando.- Oye Fudou ¿crees que Hikari dice la verdad?

-Ni idea-con un poco de indeferencia-Investigalo si quierse.

-No, lo voy a dejar tal como esta todo-guardando cosas en una caja- ve a guardar esto a la guardilla.-sonriendo.

El ambiente en la casa era bueno, los niños aunque sabian que Aiko no era hermano ilegitmo, no lo tomaban mucho en cuenta, lo querian como a uno propio.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente pero para Fudou no, veia como sus hijos Hikari y AIko crecian y Kazemaru se hacia mas hermoso, lo amaba tanto, otra vez en Navidad, Hiroto como todos los años, fue invitado para pasar las Navidades con ellos, pero antes de eso, iban al cementerio, pero esta vez con dos razones: los padres de Fudou y la muerte de la falsa madre de Kazemaru.

-Otro año aqui-dijo Fudou delante de la tumba de sus padres, rio por debajo, Hikari con 10 años miro a su padre, dejo las flores en la tumba junto con su hermano de 11.

-Abuela, abuela hola otra vez-saludo Hikari se puso de rodillas con Aiko- ¡Sigue cuidando a mi padre hasta ahora! -el padre se agacho y abrazo a sus hijos.

-Tambien de mis hijos, uno que es muy listo y la otra una descarada y rebelde-riendo los tres.

-El amor va mas alla de la muerte-susurro Kazemaru, noto a sus espaldas una señora mirarles a lo lejos, no le dio importancia. Despues se fueron a la fiesta.

El tiempo es tan solo una forma de medir el tiempo, el amor, no es una forma de medir, sube cada dia que pasas con la persona que amas. No rechaces las oportunidades de amar, las personas que nunca esperaras nada, seran quienes mas te sorprenderan.

Capitulo 23: Un nuevo Raimon, el fin del principio.

Bueno he aqui el penultimo capitulo, de este fic, al cual yo, en lo mas profundo de mi corazon, aprecio mucho, y claro esta a todas las personas que lo han leido, sois todas realmente valiosas para mi.

Escribe esta trama porque la tenia pensada hace mucho. Si quereis, puedo dibujar a ls hijs xD si no pues...pues a gusto de la gente ^^ cuidaos y gracias-


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Un nuevo Raimon, el fin del principio.

Como todos los años se celebraba el FF en japon, y con ello el entusiamo de los chicos, por suerte este año podian participar chicas como excepcion de grandes jugadoras en entre ellas: Aisu Kiyama por su gran agilidad, Haru Kidou por ser una gran estratega, Hikari Fudou una gran velocista como estratega.

Todos ellos bajo el mandato de su capitan Silver, hijo del enigmatico Endou Mamoru y Badarp un misterioso chico que llego a la vida de Endou, este se caracterizaba por sus ojos rojos, banda en la cabeza cabellos castaños. Era muy entusiasta y animado, sin malas intenciones, mejor amigo de Umiko, Yuki y Aiko.

Salian del instituto todos juntos, Hikari se fue de su lugar para ver a la mujer que le estaba espiando, le pillo, le coge de la mano a la mujer, le mira firmemente con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Abuela?-dijo la chica de ahora unos 13 años de edad, delarga cabellera azul sujetada en una coleta.

-¿Co-como?-siendo descubierta

-Lo sabia-rie- mi padre y yo lo sospechabamos, no somos tontos-de brazos cruzados- ¿Vendras al FF?

-Yo si..-no sabia que decir, veia como se marchaba la joven.-Espera...¿se lo diras a Ichirouta?

-Eso se lo dices tu-con las manos en la cabeza- no tengo porque decir nada a él-sonrie- sera una gran sorpresa.

-No puedo, me odiara-se dijo a si misma.

-Adios, nos vemos, espero ganar.-corriendo.

Ya en el estadio del FF contra un equipo nuevo las cosas estaban poniendose muy dificil pero Silver y los demas no iban a decaer.

-¡Vamos equipo! llegaremos lejos como nuestros padres en su momento-animando al equipo

-Hai capitan-todos los del equipo

-Creo que tendremos que cambiar la formacion, que Atsuya junto con Yuki suban a la delantera y que Aisu al centro, Hikari y la defensa junto con Aiko-opino Haru.

-Genial-dijo Hikari-asi despitaremos-con mas animos.

-Hermana lo aremos lo mejor-dijo Aiko

-Claro!

En lo lejos sus padres les observaban desde su lugar.

-Hikari y Aiko han crecido-feliz Kazemaru,

-Lo hemos echo bien ¿Eh?-riendo Fudou- pense que seria dificil criar a dos niños

-Eso mismo pensamos todos, incluso Suzuno, el pobre estaba mas perdido

-Pero lo han echo bien, ambos hijos Yuki y Kyo son buenos en la delantera y defensa-mirando el partido.

-Si...lo mas sorprendente es el hijo de Endou-mirando como paraba un gol Silver.

-Si esque no te puedes fiar de los mas santos-mirando a Kazemaru.

-No me mires asi-molesto.

Despues de un tiempo cada uno ponia lo mejor de si mismo, le pasaron el balon a Aisu.

-No dejare que me ganen-dijo Aisu corriendo.

-Muy bien Aisu-dijo Aiko cogiendo el balon.

En las gradas Fudou y Kazemaru vivian en suspense porque iban : 2-2 y faltaba dos minutos para terminar.

-Vamos chicos, vosotros podeis-dijo Kazemaru. Cada segundo era tension en el aire, no sabian si iban a perder o ganar.

En el ultimo minuto, Hikari junto con su hermano corren lo mas rapido posible, Atsuya y Yuki les cubrian, y ahi es donde en despite le pasaron el balon a Aiko y este cuando fue rodeado le paso a Hikari que lanzo su tecnica: La flecha de llamas, una tecnica donde era lanzada en linea recta, y con esa tecnica marcaron el ultimo gol, el pitido sono, los jugadores del nuevo Raimon no se lo creian hasta que en su marcador ponia: 2-3

Todos saltaron a abrazar a Hikari de la emocion, Silver el capitan fue el primero en la felicitarla, mientras lo celebraban Silver le beso en la mejilla, cosa que Fudou lo vio y quiso matar al hijo de Endou

-¡Es un degenerado! no te acerques a mi hija-intentando saltar de las gradas Fudou.

-Calma es tan solo un beso.

-Que se vaya a besar a su maldita abuela-entre gritos.

Despues de ganar fueron al instituto donde les esperaban sus padres y amigos.

-¡Bienvenidos campeones del FF!-le felicitaron todos menos Nagumo y Fudou que estaban sentados riendose.

-Gracias a todos -decia Silver

-¡A divertinos!-decia Kyo contento

-Lo conseguimos-dijo Yuki sonriendo a Aisu

-Padre estuve bien ¿no?-pregunto la pequeña Haru

-Si Haru.

-Mi pequeña Aisu eres increible-abrazando a su hija HIroto

-¡Hijo eres el mejor delantero!-le felicito su madre, Shirou a Atsuya.

La noche fue tan intensa para todos, incluso para Kazemaru, se sentia tan feliz, habia cumplido como madre y padre, pero aun asi, queria una segunda opinion.

Se le acerco Fudou lentamente abrazandole por la cintura.

-¿Estas bien?-bensado su mejilla.

-Crecen rapidos, y el tiempo no pasa en vano-suspirando.

-Y pensar que hace 15 años tu y yo eramos simples desconocidos, compañeros del campo de futbol.

-Si...-bajando la mirada-¿que hubiera pasado si no nos llegaramos a conocer?

-Yo creo que te seguiria molestando, estaria solo, no creo que este aqui ahora mismo-riendose- ¿que triste seria?

-Me alegro que cosas hayan acabado asi, de esta manera-sonrie

-Creo que tu necesitas mas animo

-¿mas?-sin entender.

-Mañana ve a esta direccion a las 9, no creo que pueda acompañarte, tengo trabajo-le cuenta.

-¿Trabajas?

-Hoy pedi salir, asi que no me pidas que te acompañe

-Esta bien.

Ultimamente lo notaba distante temia porque se le alejara de su lado, lo amaba tanto.

A la mañana siguiente al dejar a sus hijos dormidos, se levanto, cogio el coche y se fue a la direccion marcada por su novio. al llegar al lugar acordado, vio a Fudou sentado en una mesa junto con una mujer de cabellos azulados, sintio una punzada en su corazon. Se acerco lentamente, deseaba matarle a Fudou,

-¿Porque me as citado?-con paso lento. El ojos verdes noto la presencia del chico, se giro y le llamo.

-Ichirouta ven aqui, alguien quiere conocerte-sonriendo

-¿conocerme?-dudoso, se acerco miro a su chico sonreir, bajo la mirada a la mujer de largo pelo azul.- ¿usted es...?-pregunto.

-Yo..Ichirouta..-no sabia como decirlo

-Kazemaru sientate -le dice Fudou

-¿Porque? ¿Me estas engañando con esta mujer?-molesto

-¿Engañarte? No seas tonto-se rie.-Esta mujer es Umiko Namako

-¿Umiko?-mirando a la mujer como se puso nerviosa

-Lo siento Kazemaru, yo..-alzando la vista, las lagrimas salieron solas de sus ojos- me engañaron, me dijeron que mi bebe, el hijo que tanto ame, habia muerto, tenia miedo, era tan debil de joven.

-¿Eres mi madre?-con la voz quebrada, y casi ahogada.

-Perdoname, se que no puedo pedirte de un dia para otro que me perdones-levantandose de su sitio e irse, Fudou la coge del brazo y le señala a Kazemaru, su reaccion.

-Durante años, pense que mi madre era otra, era nada menos que mi propia tia, quien me odiaba, ahora despues de tantos años vengo averiguar que estas viva, me contaron que estabas muerta, nos han mentido-llorando, intentado mantenerse firme.

-Mi hermana me mintio...

-Lo se, intento matarme a mi y a Fudou mi pareja-la madre miraba a Fudou, esa parte jamas la menciono.

-Creo que mejor vayamos a un lugar mas tranquilo, vamos a casa

-Fudou..-le miro Kazemaru.

Al llegar a casa habia una nota de sus hijos, habian salido a casa de Aisu.

-Los niños han salido con Mido-dijo Fudou. Se sentaron a la mesa a seguir.

-Kazemaru escuchame, hace mucho tiempo, yo me enamore del novio de mi hermana, eso estuvo mal, pero no podia evitarlo

La pareja escuchaba a la señora.

-Cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo, querian obligarme a casarme con tu padre, pero mi hermana se nego, me mintio ,me enredo con sus palabras, al nacer me dijeron que ibas a morir, y me llevaron lejos de tu lado, mi bebe-tocando la mano de Kazemaru. El chico peliazul lloraba al escuchar toda la historia, Fudou sonria, sabia que esto era lo que queria su novio.

-Umiko, no pienses que te odio, lloro porque queria tratar contigo y hablar como madre e hijo-feliz, su madre abrazo a su hijo, Fudou sabia que no tenia hueco en esa escena, se fue a la calle a fumar, habia habitos que no habia olvidado.

Al cabo de unas horas Kazemaru se sentia muy bien por hablar con su madre.

-Me tengo que ir

-¿ya?

-Si, pero volvere, no te preocupes-sonriendo.

-Gracias por volver a mi vida-rie- tengo una madre, de verdad, que sensacion mas grande.

-Me alegra saber que tu no has cambiado, eres tan dulce.

Con el tiempo, esta pareja Kazemaru, que pensaba que el amor de su vida Goenji le habia traicionado, y penso en no amar nunca, queria una vida aburrida. Pero las cosas nos pueden sorprender, como las personas. Un chico sin esperanzas de amar, su corazon volvio a latir con un muchacho al cual a su vida no le daba sentido, tan solo disfrutaba de las cosas malas: juegos, fumar, drogas, bebidas.

En la playa ,el lugar donde Kazemaru se entrego a Fudou

-Aqui...hace mucho...-dijo Kazemaru con su cabello bailando al son del viento.

-Lo se, y desde entonces no e dejado de amarte ni un solo segundo-tomando la mano de Kazemaru- Jamas pense que se pueda amar a alguien tanto-le mira- ahora veo que el amor no tiene limites-sonrie.

-El amor es extraño-dijo Kazemaru sonrojado con el ocaso del sol. La brisa era testigo de este calido ambiente- Pero muy reconfortable-cerrando los ojos-Ojala que en la eternidad me sigas amando.

-Nunca dejare de amarte-besandolo- esto comenzo como una locura e imposible amor.

-"Lo se, por eso es extraño este amor"-penso mirando al horizonte junto con Fudou y sus hijos que jugaban en la arena y demas chicos que se habian colado en el viaje.

Fin de esta saga. Espero criticas y mucho, sinceramente no se como me quedo. Espero sus opiniones sobre esta saga tan ¿larga? ¿aburrida? No se, eso lo dejo en vuestras manos.

Mi siguiente fic de esta pareja:

-El miedo a ser amado [FudouxKaze] -3 primer caps-

-La mascara del amor - [FudouxKaze]-en proceso dentro de amm no se, tengo examenes y tal, y no se.


End file.
